A New American Prodigy?
by TomatoPiranha
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia come across a mysterious girl on their way to school. Come to find out she is not Japanese. What will happen when she becomes 3rd squads captian? rated T for some language. OCC, third genre slight romace.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

By: Tomatopiranha

**Writers Note: Hey guys :D my first fan fic, hope u all like it. Yeah, and sorry about having parts where it has to say weather they are talking in English or Japanese, but it makes it a little more realistic cause you don't really have to know Japanese all that well if you go to Japan for vacation or something. So yeah, thx for reading :) hope you like it and comment :D**

It was an average morning. Ighigo's dad trying to tackle him. His little sister telling them both to stop and to come eat breakfast, and Rukia and his other little sister just watching.

"Ichigo, we need to get to school" said Rukia cooly. "We have an English test today and I need to study on the way there".

"Oh yeah, coming Rukia" Ichigo said while pushing his dad away with his foot.

Before they knew it they were out the door heading off to school. It was a normal day, but while they studying something unexpected happened.

"Rukia, do you feel that reiatsu?" said Ichigo in a somewhat panicked voice.

"Yeah, I feel it. It's huge, i can't tell what it is, but it doesn't feel like a hollow or an allancar. Actually, I've never felt anything like it!"

"Lets go check it out".

"Yeah, and fast. We can't be late for school."

The two of them ran towards the unknown spirit force (reiatsu) to see what it was. As they got closer, the spirit force got bigger and bigger.

"Rukia, this thing must be huge, its spirit force is bigger than anything I've ever felt!"

"Yeah, we are almost there though, so be ready to go back to shinigami form."

"Sure thing, you too."

As they approached the source of the spirit force, they were mildly surprised. It was a girl, around the same age as them. She was tall and skinny, obviously not dangerous looking at all. She was a foreigner; obviously, she did not look Japanese in the least. She had long black hair (noticeably dyed) and she had blonde bangs, completely covering one of her eyes.

"Rukia..."

"Yeah, lets go ask her who she is"

The two of them walked up to the girl, obviously she was not trying to hide her spirit force (though she did not know how to). As they approached her, she was playing a zombie game on what looked like an iphone. She did not notice the two until they directly approached her.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo bluntly (speaking in Japanese).

"Watashi? (me)" she said pointing to herself.

"Yeah" relied Ichigo.

"Rebecca desu" she replied, trying to use her best Japanese.

"I mean what are you doing here" Ichigo said.

"Etto... sumimasen, wakarimasen (sorry, i do not understand)" she replied. She knew some Japanese, but not enough to have a normal conversation.

"Ichigo, i don't think she really knows Japanese", Rukia said.

"Well then what the hell does she speak? We can't just ignore her because she can't understand us!"

"Well from how she appears, she is probably American".

"Great, well we were just studying English, so lets just talk to her that way. Although you know more than i do right? You were just bragging about it earlier so why don't you talk to her".

"Good idea, I'll try it."

"Hello, how are you?" asked Rukia, now speaking in English.

"Umm, good. What's up?" replied Rebecca"

"Well, you see, you have a very large spirit force, and we were just wondering why that was.

"Spirit force? What's that? Does it have anything to do with how i can see dead souls and weird monsters like that?"

"Ichigo, she can see hollows and such" Rukia said speaking back in Japanese.

"Yeah, I heard her. Why don't we take her to Urahara's shop and try talking to her there?"

"Sure, sounds like a good idea" Rukia said.

"Etto, nani? (umm, what)" Rebecca said still trying her best to speak in Japanese.

"Do you want to know why you are seeing weird things?" asked Rukia speaking back in English.

"Yeah! Course I do!"

"Then if you are not doing anything important, will you please come with us?" asked Rukia in a soft voice making sure not to freak out the girl.

"Sure, i got nuttin better to do right now"

So the three of them were off to Uahara's store. Rukia and Ichigo were both leading while Rebecca was calmly walking behind.

"She seems to be fine with the idea of coming with two strange kids who she has never met before to a random place that she has never heard of"

"Yeah, but its not like she isn't a little strange herself" Ichigo says while looking back at Rebecca. She was playing another zombie game on her iphone, and walking at the same time. "Though she seems to be deeply involved in that game of hers. I wonder how she can walk and do that at the same time? She seems sort of an airhead so it must be pretty difficult".

"Well, everyone has their tastes Ichigo, like chappy the rabbit!" Rukia said pointing to her cell phone chain.

"You know Rukia, you are just as weird as she is, although your tastes are completly different" ichigo said while chuckling.

"Ehh, what ever Ichigo, we are almost at the store. Oh, and i guess we can't make it to school today because of this, we will have to take our test tomorrow after school so don't have any plans."

"Ugh, alright well were here" Ichigo said sighing.

"Here?" said Rebecca in Japanese.

"Yep, this is the place" Ichigo replied. "Let's go inside and see if anyone is here".

So the three of them went in the store. Lucky for them Urahara was there. He was sitting on the ledge inside of the store.

"Oh, what are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Well..." Ichigo explained the whole situation to him.

"Hmm, very interesting indeed. I did feel an extremely huge spirit force when you can in, and i didn't think it was either of yours. Well then miss, please come take a seat in this room over here."

"Etto..." Rebecca said since she did not understand most of what he just said.

"She barely speaks Japanese, just to let you know".

"Ohh, what does she speak?"

"English" Rukia replied.

"Great! i know a good amount myself because i took a trip to America once." Urahara said.

"Please, come take a seat in the room over here." he said speaking very good English.

"Oh, sure thing" she replied.

So the four of them sat down at a little table in a room, and a very large man brought them tea.

"Oh, I'm sorry we have not properly met yet, my name is Urahara, and those two over there are Rukia and Ichigo. Would you please tell us your name?"

"I'm Rebecca Smith, and I'm 17 years old".

"Oh, so it seems. And where are you from Rebecca?

"I'm from America, came here for college, but I'm not startin' till next year."

"Oh, I see. And so can you see things like spirits and hollows?"

"If hollows are those weird creatures then yes I can"

"Interesting, do they sometimes try to come after you?"

"Yes, sometimes. Also there are more here in Japan there are in America, i only saw two my whole time there."

"Really, well what did you do when you saw them?"

"Well, it's weird. Ya see whenever I see one and it is threatening me, i suddenly pass out. Although, it is for less than a split second, suddenly after i wake up, the monster is dead. I even had to do it to a weird person who was wearing one of their masks. He seemed to be floating, and attacked me, but the same thing happened. Once i woke up, he was dead."

Suddenly Uahara's eyes widened and he looked like he was frozen in place.

"Urahara, what's wrong?" asked Ichigo. "Urahara. . . Urahara?"

Suddenly he awoke from his dazed look.

"Urahara, what's the matter?" asked Rukia

"Ichigo, Rukia, may i speak to you in private please?"

The three of them left the room, leaving Rebecca inside.

"What's wrong with you Urahara? You were acting really weird in there."

"That's because, I have heard legends of a shinigami that had a similar power as hers, but that was hundreds of years ago."

"Wait, so what IS she then?" asked Ichigo.

"Well, it is extremely hard to say. Especially since the shinigami in the ledged had no name for the power"

"Wait, so what exactly is this power?" asked Rukia

"Well, some would say that it is teleporting, but that is not true. It is said that it is 50 times faster than shunpo, and that their powers somewhat awaken while they are still alive"

"But, that just doesn't make sense, why would their powers somewhat awaken on earth? And what about the whole thing with her passing out?" asked Ichigo

"Well, it seems that she can act while not conscious here in the living world. But, if she goes to say, soul society, her powers could fully awaken, and she would not pass out"

"Well, are you saying that even though she eliminated those hollow in less than a second, that's not even all of her power?"

"Yes, that exactly. Also, this is her power, without even touching a zombaktou.

"So your saying, she would be more twice as fast in soul society, and if she obtained a sword, then even more power?" asked Ichigo

"Yes, she would be most likely instantly able to get the rank of a captain, without even training"

"WHAT? That is amazing! Would that mean that she is, well, more powerful than me?" asked Ichigo

"Yes, she has the potential for anything."

"That, that is amazing! She could help out soul society so much!" exclaimed Rukia.

"Yes, that's true, though she is not aware of her power. I would have to talk to her. Also, it would have to be up to her weather she wants to leave her life here on earth and come to soul society. This will probably be a big shock to her, so i will tell her."

"So, if she does choose to go to soul society, are you going to ask them if she could fill in for one of the missing captains or something?" asked Rukia

"Yes, but first i would have to train her, not for long, but until she becomes a shinigami and at least gets a zombaktou. Also, she must find a bankia. Because of her humongous spirit force though and depending on how determined she is, it might even only take two weeks"

"Wow, that is amazing! She's like a prodigy" said Ichigo

"Yes, well we should probably get back to the room before she gets bored"

"Yeah, lets go

So the three of them went back in the room to see Yoruichi playing Rebecca's iphone. She was playing a racing game, so she was tilting the device, while not noticing that she herself was tilting back and forth.

"Oh, your back" said Rebecca in Japanese.

"Hey guys" said Yoruichi. "Your friend here is pretty cool, though i cant understand what she says, apparently she has a translator on this awesome device of hers, so we can communicate" she said while still leaning back and fourth. (Yoruichi never learned English)

"Yoruichi" said Ichigo. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you see, I felt this huge spirit force coming from the shop and it didn't feel like any of yours, so i came to see if everyone was okay"

"Yeah, we all are fine. Rukia and I actually found her on the way to school"

"Ehh, really? Well its good that you guys are all right, but who is she?"

"I'll tell you later" said Urahara

"Alright, and by the way, where is she from?"

"America"

"Really? Cool, guess i should have tried learning English in school, oh well. She still has this awesome device we can talk through" Yoruichi said while now playing a different game and shaking the iphone up an down.

"You really look ridiculous doing that Yoruichi" Ichigo said while snickering.

"Hey, I've never done a game like this so it is super fun!"

"Okay okay, just make sure to give it back to Rebecca once your done. You know you can't keep that"

"I know that Ichigo! Now shh, I'm trying to defeat this level"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>By: Tomatopiranha<p>

Writers Notes: Heya guys, for whoever is reading this, its my second chapter of my first story. I had this all written out the same day as the first chapter on my iphone, but then I accidently erased the whole chapter by pressing one wrong thing D: well anyways, in the beginning the conversation is in English, but the parts after that everyone is speaking Japanese (thanks to Urahara's contraption) so read and comment if you like :) will be writing a whole bunch more! And btw I don't own bleach char. bleach does

"Seriously?" exclaimed Rebecca. "That is so cool! Its like something that you would read in a manga or something, and it's actually happening to me!"  
>"So" said Urahara. "The decision is yours Rebecca, you can become a substitute shinigami like Ichigo, or you could become a full shinigami. If you do that, with great amounts of training you could become powerful enough to fill one of the two open captains seats. Although you would have to abandon you life here on earth to become a full shinigami."<br>"That's alright, I want to become a full shinigami" she said immediately.  
>"Are you sure?" asked Ichigo. "If you become a substitute shinigami then you can still live on earth, and you can still go to soul society."<br>"I'm sure, there is not much reason for me here on earth anyways. Plus the only family I have here is my mom, and she does not care about me at all. She kicked me out of the house at 15 saying I could live on my own. She doesn't even know I am in Japan, though that's because she hasn't contacted me since then. So I really want to go to soul society and stay there where I would be useful".  
>"Alright, and by the way Rebecca, you took the idea of soul society in very easy. Most people would have not believed it if not proven to them." said Rukia.<br>"Yeah, but that's sort of because I am a total superstition maniac" she said while smiling and rubbing the back of her head.  
>Of course this is what you would expect from a teen-ager with ghost tracking apps on her iphone.<br>"Okay, well it's settled then. Tomorrow we will start training with Rebecca, and if all goes well I will contact soul society about this matter" said Urahara.  
>"Okay, but how will she make it in soul society if she barely knows Japanese?" questioned Rukia.<br>"Good question, I will be right back" replied Urahara.  
>Two minutes later he came in with a weird looking contraption. It was large and metal, and it had a headband attached to it.<br>"Urahara, what the hell is that thing?" asked Ichigo.  
>"It is the new revelation in learning a new language fast!" exclaimed Urahara smiling and looking proud at himself for making such a thing.<br>"Umm, well then how does it work?" asked Rukia.  
>"Well you see, at night when you go to bed you put his head band around your ears. While you are sleeping and unconscious, it gives you concentrated lessons. Over a period of 3 short days the person will have totally learned the grammar of the language and how to speak and write it. Over the next 5 day it will teach them all of the nation's traditions, etiquette, and so on. Over the last 5 days it will teach all about soul society, and teach all of the shooting techniques and such. The ones like blue lightening and shot of red fire, which you like to use quite a lot Rukia."<br>"That seems impossible" replied Ichigo.  
>"That it may seem, but you just wait, she will be speaking great Japanese tomorrow when she wakes up" said Urahara still smiling.<br>"Okay Urahara, but if I come in tomorrow and see Rebecca's head deformed because of that thing, i'll be pissed" Ichigo said back.  
>"Yes yes, it is 100% safe! Now, apart from that matter, why don't you all say for dinner? Tessai made enough chicken curry for everyone".<br>"Umm, who is Tessai?" asked Rebecca.  
>"He is the large man with glasses" Urahara said.<br>"Oh, and I guess you should tell Yoruichi what was said while we are eating dinner, since she does not know any English." Ichigo mentioned.  
>"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Oh and look, our food is done." said Urahara.<br>It was chicken curry with white rice, which was an average meal for Japanese, but not as much for an American.  
>"Wow! This is amazing!" exclaimed Rebecca as she had never had curry before.<br>"Have you never had curry?" asked Urahara.  
>"No, I always just ate fast food for dinner back in America, only because neither my mom nor I could cook." she said still eating.<br>"I wonder how she is so skinny then?" asked Ichigo quietly to Rukia.  
>"I was just wondering the same thing" replied Rukia.<br>The two of them looked at Rebecca; she was about 2-3 inches shorter than Ichigo, which was pretty tall for a girl. She was very skinny, and she was very lanky. She almost looked as if she was a doll made of sticks.  
>Rebecca then noticed the two looking over at her.<br>"What's wrong?" she asked.  
>"Nothing" they both replied.<br>After everyone had eaten, everyone went home for the night, and Urahara asked Rebecca to take the machine with her and told her how to use it.  
>THE NEXT DAY<br>Rebecca had used the language learning machine, and surprisingly it actually worked. She now knew how to normally speak Japanese. She brought the machine back to the shop she set it just inside of the door because it was very heavy.  
>As she put it down, she noticed a 100 yen coin.<br>"Oh, my lucky day" she said smiling as she picked up the coin.  
>When she looked up, she noticed another coin, and then another after that and so on. The line of coins led to a door in the floor.<br>"How obvious" sighed Rebecca. "I guess he wants me to go down there" she said while still picking up the money.  
>As she got to the door, she looked down to see something that would have amazed anyone.<br>"WOW!" she exclaimed as she looked down to see a huge ladder and what looked like another little world. "Huh, I guess i'm supposed to go down there" she said.  
>She thought that it would be cool to slide down the ladder holding onto only the sides like people sometimes do in movies. Though that was something that she regretted. As she slid down the ladder, the friction between the metal and her hands made it burn, and it did not help considering how incredibly long the ladder was.<br>"Augh!" yelled Rebecca as she finally reached the bottom. Her hands were bright red as she was holding them in between her thighs.  
>Suddenly a sword flew at her as she dodged just in time. "Hey what the.. Urahara? What the hell was that for!" she asked.<br>"You said you wanted training, did you not?" he asked  
>"Of course I want to train, but how am I supposed to without a sword?"<br>"Would you like one?" he asked.  
>"Of course I would!" she said.<br>"Well then" he bumped her head with his cane.  
>Rebecca was then out of her body.<br>"Ouch Urahara, what the hell was tha.." she said while looking down at the chain coming from her chest.  
>"What is this?" she asked pointing to the chain.<br>Urahara then took out his sword and cut the chain from her body. "Now, before that chain disintegrates, you must become a shinigami and you will receive your zombaktou."  
>"That's a sword right? Well then, how do I become a shinigami?" she asked.<br>Urahara then hit the ground with his cane and the earth beneath Rebecca crumbled.  
>Once she fell to the bottom she coughed and stood back up.<br>"Urahara, how is this training?" she yelled up to him.  
>"You must get out of that hole before your chain runs out, or you will become a hollow." he yelled back down to her.<br>"What? How the hell am I suppose to get out of this hole? It goes straight up!" she asked.  
>"That is for you to find out. Ichigo did it" he replied. "And you can thank Ururu and Jinta for the hole going straight up. I would say they are getting better at digging holes." Urahara said as two little kids heads looked down into the whole.<br>"Yeah, THANKS guys" she said sarcastically as the two snickered.  
>"Okay, but one last question. Why is this dude down here?" she asked pointing to Tessai.<br>"Just in case you turn into a hollow" he replied.  
>"Great" she replied sarcastically.<br>TWO HOURS LATER  
>"Damnit" Rebecca said at another fail to try and climb out if the hole as her hands were still red from before.<br>"Come on and get out Rebecca, you don't want to turn into a hollow do ya?" Urahara taunted.  
>"Shut up! It's not as easy as it seems!" Rebecca yelled as she was now extremely angered.<br>"Come on lady, can't you climb out  
>of a simple hole?" taunted Jinta. "I bet I could do it on my first time!"<br>"Be quiet!" she yelled. "This is not helping at all!"  
>She then looked over the see Tessai staring at her weirdly, which disturbed her as she was claustrophobic.<br>"Hey Urahara, maybe if we drool on her like we did to Ichigo it will speed up the process" Jinta suggested.  
>"Have at it" he replied.<br>"Damnit stop!" she yelled.  
>With two kids drooling on her, a man taunting her and an ever creepier man staring at her something in her mind just clicked.<br>"ENOUGH!" she screamed as white rays of light surrounded them.  
>Suddenly she appeared in front of Urahara holding him up by his collar.<br>"You basturd! How was that training! That was torture, especially since I cant stand being in small spaces!" she yelled at him still holding him by the collar.  
>Urahara was shocked, it was very unexpected that she would have been able to turn into a shinigami that fast. It was several times faster than Ighigo's and she did not got through any type of transformation. "Amazing, this girl has such potential" he thought.<br>"Look at yourself" Urahara said to Rebecca.  
>She looked down at herself and released her grip on Urahara.<br>"It... worked?" she stuttered looking down at herself wearing a black outfit and a sword by her hip. "Wow! This is awesome! Thanks Urahara! Now we can train right?"  
>"After I contact soul society, yes. While I'm doing that why don't you take a short break? Go buy a drink with the money you found upstairs."<br>"But Urahara, that's my money" said Tessai.  
>"Its alright Tessai, it was only 15 dollars worth of coins right? Let the girl buy herself a drink" he replied.<br>"Okay" sighed Tessai.  
>"Awesome!" said Rebecca, and then she was gone.<br>"Wow, Urahara where did she go?" asked Jinta.  
>"She went to go buy a drink" he said<br>"No, I mean she disappeared! Does she already know shunpo?" he asked.  
>"No, it's not shunpo. Actually, it doesn't have a name, but it is more than 50 times faster than shunpo. Its amazing that she has already mastered it. Just what is that girl?"<br>Instantly Rebecca shows up at a drink machine.  
>"Heh, I love being a shinigami, I don't have to walk all the way here. Hmm, though Urahara said that it doesn't have a name, maybe I should name it!" Rebecca said cleverly.<br>"Hmm, maybe, umm... zap step? No, sounds to much like flash step. Umm, light speed? No, hmm, Oh! I got it! Super Awesome Lightning Step!" Rebecca said proudly of her new name for her ability.  
>Just at that time Ichigo passed by.<br>"Hmm, I wonder what Rebecca is doing here?" he wondered.  
>Rebecca then turned around to see Ichigo walking by.<br>"Hey Ichigo!" said waving her hand.  
>"Hey Rebecca, what are you doing here?" asked Ichigo. He was walking home later than normal since he had to take his test from the day before after school. Rukia was not with him because she was over at Inoue's house.<br>"Well Urahara said that while he is contacting soul society, I can have a short break, so I came to get a drink."  
>"Wow! That was really fast for you to already become a shinigami!" said Ichigo surprised. "Oh, and it seems like Urahara's language device actually worked, your speaking really good Japanese now."<br>"Yeah well, it sure didn't feel very short" she said mumbling. "But yeah surprisingly it worked great".  
>"Did Urahara put you in the 'pit of doom' too?" asked Ichigo (he had made up his own name for it).<br>"Yeah, and it sucks. Those two little brats spit on me down there! It doesn't help that I am claustrophobic either" she said.  
>"Hey those two brats did the same thing to me!" Ichigo said. "Anyways, are you going to walk home with your drink, because you know other people can't see you".<br>"Really? I was never told that!"  
>"Yeah, and people would be freaked out if they see a random drink flying through the air"<br>"Haha! That would be hilarious! I would do that just the see the look on their faces! Although I wouldn't walk back, I would super awesome lightning step home!" Rebecca said proud to show off her new name.  
>Ichigo then burst out laughing. "Super awesome lightning step? Is that what you call shunpo!" Ichigo said still laughing.<br>"No! It's not shunpo! It's a lot faster! That's why I named it that!" exclaimed Rebecca.  
>"But why did you choose that as its name? It sounds like a little kid made it up!" he said while still chuckling.<br>While the two of them were arguing weather the name was childish or not, Ishida walked up.  
>"Hey Ichigo, who's your friend?" asked Ishida.<br>"Ichigo you liar! You said that normal people couldn't see me!" yelled Rebecca.  
>"Excuse me, but I am not a normal person, I am a proud quincey"<br>"A quincey? Is that another type of shinigami?" she asked.  
>"No! A quincey is the natural enemy of the shinigami." Ishida said while pulling out his bow and shooting a tree very far away showing his different power.<br>"Well if your his enemy, why are you so friendly to him?"  
>"Well, that is... (he didn't really have a reason)".<br>"Well whatever, do you think that super awesome lightning step is a childish name?" asked Rebecca.  
>"Is that what you call shunpo or something?"<br>"No, its not shunpo, it's a lot faster and it doesn't have a name" she replied.  
>"Oh? It sounds sort of like what I have" said Ishida.<br>"No, its a lot faster than even yours Ishida" Ichigo said.  
>"Oh really, tell you what Rebecca, how about we have a race?"<br>"Heh, okay. Where too?" she asked.  
>"Let's go to the ramen stand on the other side of town by the Wal-Mart. You know where that is?"<br>"Yeah, let's go one at a time though, we can time each other."  
>"Okay, I'll go first. You ready to time me?"<br>"Yepp, go as fast as you can, see if you can beat me"  
>"You bet I can!"<br>"Okay then, get ready, get set, GO!" Rebecca said pushing the timer button on her iphone.  
>Three minutes and 41 second later Ishida came back. He was out of breath.<br>"Tr... Try an... Try and beat that!" Ishida said still out of breath.  
>"Okay, first catch your breath so that you can time me."<br>So after Ishida caught his breath, he took the iphone from Rebecca to time her.  
>"You ready Rebecca?" he asked.<br>"Course I am!"  
>"Okay then, ready, set, go!"<br>Less than a half second later she was back.  
>"Wha.." Ishida stuttered.<br>"Well, how long was I?" she asked  
>"0.43 seconds! How is that possible? It was all the way on the other side of town!" said Ishida shocked.<br>"I told you mine was faster" Rebecca said smiling.  
>"You are amazing!" Ishida said.<br>"Haha thanks!" she said smiling and rubbing the back of her head. "Oh, and I should probably get my drink and get back before Urahara yells at me!"  
>So Rebecca took out one of the coins and put it in the drink machine. She didn't know that she got coffee from the hot drink machine until she opened it and took a sip. She then proceeded<br>to spit it all over Ichigo.  
>"Augh! What the hell was that for?" Ichigo yelled while wiping off the hot coffee.<br>"Oh! Sorry Ichigo! I didn't know that it was hot! I've never heard of a hot drink machine!" said Rebecca looking guilty and innocent at the same time.  
>"It's okay" Ichigo sighed. "If you don't like it I can take it and i'll buy you a cold one".<br>"Seriously! Thanks Ichigo! I owe ya one!" said Rebecca  
>"No problem. This is the cold drink machine" said Ichigo pointing to the other one. "Which one do you want?" he asked taking the hot coffee from her.<br>"Umm, that one" she said pointing to the grape soda.  
>"Here" he said handing over the soda.<br>"Thank you a million Ichigo! I gotta go before Urahara finishes, cya Ichigo, cya Ishida!" Rebecca said as she disappeared.  
>"That girls an odd one" Ichigo said.<br>"You know it" agreed Ishida. "Of course we both know you bought her a cold drink just so that you could have the one she already drank out of" said Ishida smiling at Ichigo.  
>"Wha.. No! That's not true!" said Ichigo blushing lightly. "I was just trying to be nice."<br>"Uh huh, sure I believe you" said Ishida sarcastically.  
>"Seriously!" Ichigo said.<br>"It's alright Ichigo, I know what's really going on" said Ishida still trying to tease him.  
>"Whatever Ishida"<br>END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By:Tomatopiranha

Writers note: Yo people, sorry for the long update :( School sucks, especially at the end of the semester. So yeah, read and comment. Also, I need help deciding on Rebecca's bankai, message me or just put it in reviews if ya got any suggestions :) thx!

"What? That is just ridiculous, there is no way that a mear human can become a captain. Especially only after a month of training!" Byakuya said slightly annoyed.

"I don't see how it's possible either" said captain commander. "It may be

that Urahara is over exaggerating, that is why I want you to go to the real world for me Byakuya. Please go and see just how good that girl is and report it to me. It is very important, which is why I am asking you to do this."

"Yes sir, but why is Kira coming with me? He is not even in my squad".

"That is because if she would become a captain, it would be for his squad, and he would be the vice captain. Now, you will be leaving tomorrow. Please go inform vice captain Kira and get ready" said the captain commander.

"Yes sir" Byakuya replied.

Once Byakuya left he went to the third squad and informed Kira about the trip to the living world the next day.

"A new captain?"

"Yes Kira, apparently she is a new prodigy of the sort, although she just became a shinigami less than a month ago."

"Huh? How is that possible? There is so much to learn about things here in soul society, she can't just come in without knowing anything right?"

"Yes, although apparently Urahara said that she currently learned all of the kido skills and mastered them easily and she knows all about soul society and how it runs (thanks to his special learning machine). Also he said that she is extremely skilled, and by the time we come, she will have mastered bankai."

"Wow, that seems... almost impossible" Kira said.

"Yes, well that is why captain commander is sending you and me to the real world, so that we can really see how she's like" Byakuya replied.

"Okay, well I will go tell my squad that I will be leaving tomorrow. Thank you for informing me captain Kuchki"

"It's no problem. Be ready in the morning to leave"

"Yes sir" said Kira leaving to go tell his squad of his upcoming absence.

Once Kira told his squad, everyone was shocked to hear that they might be getting a new captain.

"A new captain?" everybody was wondering as they were still a little nerved from the incident with Amagai as it had only happened about 2 months back.

"Well, we'll see. That's why I am going to the living world. While i'm gone please don't do anything crazy, I will be back before you know it" Kira said to his squad.

"Yes vice captain Kira" they all replied.

THE NEXT DAY

Kira and Byakuya were both standing in front of the gate to the living world early the next morning.

"Ready to go?" asked Byakuya as the doors opened.

"Yes sir, this is my first time in the real world. I'm excited to go actually." Kira said.

"Remember, we are going for a reason, not to have fun"

"Yes, I know sir" Kira said as they walked into the large gate.

"Ahh, I'm glad we're finally outta that place! That took forever." Kira said as the two of them reached the real world.

"Indeed, that did seem very long" agreed Byakuya.

Kira sneezed from suddenly appearing into the strong sun light.

"Gazutite" Byakuya said.

"Thanks. This is the place where we're supposed to go right?" Kira asked pointing to Urahara's shop.

"Yes, this is where they are supposed to be" Byakuya said walking up to the store.

Tessai walked out of the shop to greet the two shinigami.

"Hello, you two must be here to interview Rebecca" he said.

"(Hmm, Rebecca. So that's her name. That's a cute name, not Japanese of course)" Kira thought to himself. "Yes, we are here to see her."

"Then please come inside, she is currently training with Urahara" Tessai told the two. "They will be finished soon."

"If you don't mind, can we look in on the training for a moment?" asked Byakuya.

"Of course" Tessai replied while leading the other two down a door in the floor.

Once they climbed down the long ladder and entered the large training grounds, they saw Rebecca and Urahara training very intensely.

"Shit" she said dodging an attack from Urahara.

It seemed that Rebecca was in four places at the same time because she was going at super high speeds.

"How is she in four places at once?" Byakuya asked Tessai. "Does her zambaktou have duplicating powers?" he asked.

"No" he replied. "She's actually doing that on her own, no help from her sword. And it is not duplication, she's just going extremely fast. Also, her zambaktou is a short sword, it's about a half foot longer than a normal kitchen knife, it's very odd for one

that is not in shikai form."

"Well does that mean that she has weak spirit force? A shinigami's sword is as long as their spirit force." Byakuya asked.

"Not in the least, she has immense reiatsu (spirit force), but it is condensed into a sword that suits her style of fighting better" Tessai replied.

"Wow, impressive." Byakuya said.

Just as Rebecca was going to make a move, Urahara noticed the two visiting shinigami.

"Oh, you're here" Urahara said. "Let's finish this later Rebecca, you have visitors."

"Visitors?" she asked while putting her weapon back.

Urahara and Rebecca walked over to the two shinigami who came to see her.

Once Rebecca walked up to them, she noticed Kira.

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "

The two of them stared at each other for a moment.

"Awesome hair!" Rebecca and Kira both said to each other smiling. As the two of them both had bright blonde bangs completely covering their left eyes.

"So, what did you two want to talk to me about?" asked Rebecca.

"We came to see if you are qualified for the placement of a captain" Byakuya said.

"Oh, well then what do I have to show you guys?"

"Well first of all, have you mastered the kido spells and such?" asked Byakuya.

"Yes, I have." she replied.

"Why don't we finish this chat upstairs?" asked Urahara.

"Yes, lets" Byakuya agreed.

"I'll go make some tea!" said Rebecca. "Tessai taught me how to yesterday. Is that okay Urahara?" she asked wanting to show off her new accomplishment in the Japanese culture.

"Sure, that's fine with me" Urahara said.

"Awesome!" she said and was gone.

"She's gone." said Kira.

"Yes, she's faster than you think. While we training earlier, she was only going a fraction of what speed she is capable of. She uses a technique that was not ever named, as it was only used by one other person in a myth. She tried naming it before, but the name she gave it sucked, so she ended up just calling it lightning step."

"Wow, and that's on her own power right? No help from anything else?"

"Yepp, and she can do it for ages too, she said it's just like walking to her."

"Cool, so she wouldn't get tired from doing it for a while like the rest of us would."

"You bet" replied Urahara.

"Hmm, that girl is really something else" Byakuya commented. "I wonder how Sui Fong will take the fact that's she is no longer fastest shinigami in soul society."

After everyone had gone upstairs and sat at the small table in the little room, Rebecca brought out tea for everyone.

"Here you go! I hope you all like it, it was my first time making tea by myself!" Rebecca said proud of herself.

Everybody took a sip of the tea that had been made for them, and the room came to a silence.

"Umm, is it ok?" she asked. "It probably aint that good since i'm not very good at cooking."

"No, no." said Kira trying to force a smile as the tea was absolutely appalling. "(Damn, what the hell did this girl do to the tea? How hard is it to make tea?)" he thought to himself.

"Well, apart from this matter. Rebecca may I please ask you a few questions?" asked Byakuya.

"Oh, sure. That's what you came here for right? Ask away."

"For starters, are you going to be permanently staying in soul society instead of the living world?"

"Yes, that's right".

"Okay, do you know all about soul society? Like it's rules and such?"

"Yeah, I know all about soul society, mostly thanks to that contraption of Urahara's".

"One more question, have you obtained and mastered your shikai and your bankai?"

"Yes, actually I just obtained bankai yesterday, so today me and Urahara were taking it light on training."

"(It looked like she was training harshly too me, I wonder what normal training is like for her?)" Byakuya thought. "Well then, if you don't mind would you please show me them?"

"Sure, lets go back down to the training place" she said.

"Yes, lets" Byakuya said finishing off the tea so that Rebecca would see.

"(Heh, he liked my tea! It must have been pretty good if an elite guy like him finished it off)" she thought while smiling to herself.

"(Ugh, I hope she saw me finish my tea. That was the foulest thing I have ever tasted in my whole existence. I was just trying to be nice since no one else drank any of theirs accept for the first sip. As a reminder to myself, never let that girl cook again.)" Byakuya thought to himself trying to forget the awful taste in his mouth.

So everyone went down to the training area to see Rebecca's shikai and bankai. Her shikai was a weapon that was similar to Sui Fong's of the second squad. It wrapped around her whole arm, and pointed at her finger tips, completely covering her whole

hand. Its name was Sugoni Kursu and it was said to be the most elite close distance weapon. And her bankai amazed them even more beyond belief (which will be later mentioned in another chapter).

"Amazing, and you learned this in under a month?" asked Kira amazed.

"Yepp! Though it was the hardest thing that has ever happened to me, but it's finally done!" she said smiling.

"Well, we have all of the information we need, we will be heading back to soul society soon. And Rebecca, you have done more than I had ever thought you were capable of. You were not a bratty teenager as I had first thought of you to be." said Byakuya impressed.

"Tha... Hey! What made you thought that I was a bratty teenager in the first place?" asked Rebecca very loudly.

"Well first of all, you're trying to take up the whole new 'western look' like all the hipsters are doing nowadays" he replied.

"What the hell! I am western, stupid! I'm not from Japan! I moved here about a year ago from America!" she exclaimed. "Anyways, who says hipsters anymore?"

"Now then, is that any way to talk to your elders?" he asked while slightly smirking as Rebecca got so easily angered.

"(Oh my god! Did Captain Kuchki just smirk! NEVER have i seen that! He either be having a good time or we must have been staying here too long and it's starting to get to him)" Kira thought.

Rebecca stuttered as she was annoyed at the long haired shinigami. "Whatever!" she said. "Oh, and by the way Byakuya (calling him by his first name already) if I become a captain, what one would I be?" she asked as if nothing had ever happened just a moment ago.

"Almost no doubt about it Rebecca, you are definitely going to become a captain. And you will become captain of third squad, Kira here will be your vice captain as he already was for the former captain" Byakuya explained.

"Really? Cool! I didn't know that you were a vice!" she said (she already knew about Byakuya because of Urahara talking about him).

"Yeah, also it's sort of funny since we both have the same style bangs" Kira said. "We'll be matching captain and vice captain."

"Yeah! Oh and by the way, can you bring things from the real world into soul society?"

"Yes" answered Byakuya.

"Why, what do you plan on taking?" asked Kira as he was curious.

"My iphone!" she said while pulling it out of her pocket.

"Why did I not guess that?" asked Urahara as since Rebecca was staying at the store, he saw her on that thing almost all the time.

"Wow, that's pretty cool compared to our phones don't you think captain Kuchki?" Kira asked looking at the iphone.

"Indeed. Now then, We should get back and give our report to captain commander, Kira" Byakuya said.

"Oh, yes sir".

"Wait, before you leave. How will I know when I am accepted as a captain? And do I have to take a test

or anything?" asked Rebecca.

"Yes, there is a test, but from what you have told us and shown us, you have already completed all of the things needed. And Urahara will tell you when we call. Once we tell captain commander that we want you to take the test, people will open a gate for

you to enter soul society. You will take your test there, and then stay there. So bring whatever you must" Byakuya explained.

"Okay, got it!"

"Now then" he said while he opened a personal gate back to soul society.

"Cya Byakuya, cya most likely vice captain Kira" Rebecca said.

The two of them left back to soul society to go tell captain commander that Rebecca had outstood their expectations.

"Now then. Hey Urahara, can I try and make lunch? Byakuya seemed to like my tea, so maybe ima better

cook then I thought!" Rebecca said.

"It's alright Rebecca, TESSAI said he would make lunch for us today. RIGHT Tessai?" Urahara said desperately.

"Yes! I was going to make lunch!" he replied as he would much rather cook then have to eat her cooking.

"Oh, okay then" she said pulling out her iphone.

"(Phew, that was a close one)" they both thought as she started a new video game.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By: Tomatopiranha

Writers note: Hello all of ya out there reading this! This chapter came early :) Hope ya'll like this! And btw, whenever I use "( that means that someone is thinking it, not saying it out loud. Just to let u know.

"Rebecca, they're here!" Urahara yelled from the other room.

"Yay! I'm coming Urahara!" she said running down the hall.

She was wearing blue jeans, and a shirt that came just above her belly, as she was still in her human body. She looked like the average rebellious teenager.

"Yo! I was just getting my iphone and charger. Am I goin' to soul society now?" she asked.

"Yes, I am here to escort you miss" said the shinigami that came to come get her.

"Oh, co..." she said as Urahara suddenly bumped her in the head with his cane. She went to her shinigami form, now wearing her uniform.

"Ouch Urahara! You could have told be before doing that!" she said rubbing her hurt forehead.

"Well you've got to go right?" Urahara said.

"Ugh, yeah but... oh whatever." she said pushing the matter aside.

"Miss, please come with me" the escort shinigami said.

"Oh, yeah. Bye Urahara, Tessai, and you two." she said to Jinta and Ururu.

"We have name ya know!" Jinta said.

"Bye" said Ururu.

So Rebecca and the other shinigami went through the gate over to soul society.

"Oh cool!" she said as the two got through. "It looks so authentic here!" she said impressed. "So, where are we going now?" she asked.

"Over there" said the other shinigami pointing to where first squads place was.

"Oh cool!" she was very interested in the way that soul society looked somewhat old fashion but new at the same time.

Once they got to the tall building the two of them went into where captain commander had asked them to go. He was there, and so were a lot of people sitting with him.

"Rebecca Smith" captain commander said in a loud voice.

"Yes sir?" she said back, as she was now a little fidgety because of all the people around (she was mildly claustrophobic of men).

"You wish to become captain of the third squad, yes?" he asked still in a booming loud voice.

"(Wow, his voice is really loud)" she thought to herself. "Yes sir. That is correct" she replied.

"Then, show us your power" he said.

Then, the test began.

ONCE THE TEST WAS DONE

"Everyone, the test is over. Rebecca Smith has successfully passed the captains test. She will now be the third squad's captain." captain commander said.

"Yes!" she said quietly to herself.

Everybody clapped as this was said.

"Vice captain Kira, please take Captain Smith to the third squad and introduce your new captain".

"(Oh, I didn't know that Kira was watching)" she thought.

"Yes sir" Kira said while walking over to Rebecca.

So the two of them were off to third squads barracks.

"Congratulations!" Kira said to his now new captain.

"Thanks! I'm really excited to meet my new squad!" she said.

"That's great, you'll really like everyone." he said. "(I hope they give her a better welcoming than they did Amagai)" he thought.

So the two of them walked up to the squad, who were all standing chatting with each other. Once they got there, everyone quieted down.

"Hey guys! I'm your new captain! Nice to meet you!" she said smiling.

"Nice to meet you." they all said.

There was whispers going around between everyone. As one of them she overheard was about her and her vice's similar hair.

"(Heh, I guess it is sorta cool we look sort of the same)" she thought.

"Hey, she's just a teenager" she overheard from the low whispers from the squad.

This annoyed her slightly, although she did know that she appeared to be

inexperienced, she was actually extremely skilled.

Kira also overheard what was said.

"Captain, if you don't mind. Could you please demonstrate your strength to us?" asked one of the larger men in the group.

"Excuse me, she is your new captain. She doesn't have to demonstrate anything to you!" Kira said annoyed.

"It's okay Kira." Rebecca said. "I'm sure they are not used to the idea of a teenager as their captain."

"But..." Kira said

"It's okay. So, you want me to demonstrate my power to you huh?" she asked the man who had requested it of her.

"Yes maam." he replied.

"Okay, all of you watch closely. Please don't blink."

"Don't blink?" they all wondered.

"Okay, here I go." she said.

She was gone and back in a tenth of a second. As a single hair was now out of place, it was sticking out to the side.

"Wait, what did she do?" everyone wondered. No one saw her leave or come back accept for the man who asked this of her. He was astonished.

"Where did you go?" asked the man.

"Huh? What are ya talking about dude?" asked his friend.

"You there" she said pointing at one of the shinigami's. "Please, you check the punching bag in 11'th squad's training room."

"Umm, okay?" he said as the 11'th squad was the farthest from theirs.

The man was back in a matter of minutes.

"It seems to have been broken in half" he reported back to the team.

"You said you wanted too see my power?" she asked the man. "I was there and back in a tenth of a second, and i punched it clear open with my bare hands while there." she told him.

"Amazing" he replied in awe.

"Please, don't underestimate me. Just because I appear young, does not mean I am not capable of being your captain" she said while appearing around each of the shinigami's.

She was going extremely fast, so fast that she was standing next to everyone of the people in her squad seemingly at once.

"Wha... How is she..."

Everybody in the squad was astonished.

"I hope I have proven myself, as I was not using the power of my sword at all" she said to her squad stopping.

"Of course captain. I'm sorry for doubting you." said the man who asked this of her.

"Heh, don't worry bout it!" she said.

"(Hmm, she seems a little less socially awkward than Amagai, maybe I should throw another welcoming party?)" thought Kira.

"Captain, I was wondering if you would like to go out with the squad for a drink tonight?" asked Kira.

"Sure! Sounds like fun!" she said.

"Okay, everyone. We'll all meet up around 19 o'clock, okay?" Kira said.

"Yes sir." everyone said.

"Awesome! Sounds like fun everyone! Now, please continue on with whatever you were doing before this." Rebecca said.

"Yes maam'" they said as they began to leave.

"By the way captain, can you drink? The last captain that was here did not tell us that he couldn't, and he passed out after his first cup." Kira said. "And are you even old enough to drink in the real world?"

"Heh, course I can drink" she said smiling. "I am only 17, but my mom didn't care if I drank of any of her stuff. So I'm fine with it."

"Oh, ok. Well that's good to know. At least you won't pass out" he said chuckling.

"Oh, and Kira. Since your my vice captain, you don't have to call me captain all the time. You can just call me Rebecca." she told him.

"Really? You sure it's okay?" he asked.

"Sure, it's totally fine since I'm askin ya to right?"

"Right, thanks capt... Rebecca!"

"Heh, no problem!" she said pulling out her iphone.

Later that day everyone arrived for the welcoming party. It was in a large room, which was very similar to the one that they used for Amagai's welcoming.

"(I hope this goes well. I certainly don't want something like what happened at the last welcoming party to happen at this one. I'm sure it'll be fine. Rebecca seems to get along well with the rest of the squad.)" Kira thought while walking in with the captain.

Kira and Rebecca walked in together and sat down. Everyone was still chatting with each other.

"Everyone" Kira said while standing up. "Thanks for coming to the welcoming party. Here's to a new captain! If you would please start us off Rebecca"

"Cheers!" she said and then drank the first cup.

The room was quiet just for a moment, as everyone was waiting to see if she would pass out.

"Don't worry everyone. I won't pass out" she said while chuckling.

As she said that the whole room seemed to let out a breath of relief.

After that everyone cheered and went on with the party.

It was the opposite of Amagai's; everyone was talking and having a great time.

(Random conversations of people at the party. some drunk some not)

"I really like our new captain."

"Yeah, and her name is Rebecca so I guess she is foreign"

"Heh, do you think I would have a chance with her?"

"You kidding? You're like a million years older than her!"

"You got that right!"

"Matsumoto! When did you come?"

"Well I heard that there was a party and this time it didn't suck. So I decided to come, I was already half drunk anyways"

"When aren't you half drunk?"

"Ha ha ha aint that the truth"

"And it looks like our new captain is a pretty good drinker too"

Matsumoto looked over to see people surrounding Rebecca chanting "Chug chug chug"

"Ha! She's pretty cool for a teenager"

"If only you were a teenager still Matsumoto haha"

"Hey! Your older than me damnit!"

"Hehe"

As this was going on, Byakuya happened to be walking by.

"What's with all the noise? I wonder what is going on?" he wondered.

As he looked in, he saw people all talking and laughing, and occasionally a random yell.

While he was looking in Rebecca spotted him at the door.

"BYAKUYA!" she yelled.

"(Oh hell, she spotted me. I was just planning on passing by. And if she asks me to join, what will I do? I can't hold liquor)" he thought still standing at the door.

Suddenly she appeared in front of Byakuya.

He took a step backwards, as it was only natural since she just appeared without warning.

"Come and join us Byakuya" she said obviously drunk now, as she had had a lot to drink.

"I don't drink, Rebecca." he replied.

"That's okay! You don't have to drink anything Byakuya, you can can come and talk with everyone and stufff!" she said slurring some of her words.

"(Hmm, going to a party And trying to have a decent talk with drunk people. Not really my idea of fun. Although this she seems so, innocent, while asking. Sheesh, how can I think that while she is drunk? Well, I guess I have no choice)" he thought. "Okay Rebecca, I will come just for a little bit.

"Yay Byakuya!" she said hugging him.

"(Aww, she's so cute. I guess even while she's drunk)"

"Come sit over here Byakuya!" she yelled as she was back over to where she was sitting before.

"(Amazing how she can still go that fast naturally, even while drunk)" Byakuya thought.

"How can hesit over here Rebecca? Therez no seats open left!" said an also drunk Kira.

"He can take your seat!" she said laughing and pushing her vice captain over.

"Hey no! He can take your seat!" he said back pushing her over.

As the two were fighting and pushing each other off of their mats, Byakuya walked up.

"Don't you two have eyes? There is a seat open right next to you" said Byakuya sitting down.

"Oh" they both replied as Rebecca was pulling Kira's hair and he was kicking her shoulder and their mats were both at least a foot from them.

So the party went on, and Byakuya actually had a better time than he expected.

Once it had ended, everyone had gone home (those who could still see straight).

The only ones left once everyone had left were Rebecca, Kira, Renji, Matsumoto, and Byakuya (At some point while it was going on Renji decided to join his captain).

"Hmm, the only ones left are captains and vice captains. And I am the only sober one. I hope they don't expect me to bring them all home." Byakuya said to himself.

"Don't worry Byakuya!" Rebecca said. "I can still get home by myseklf" she said standing up.

Suddenly a yell came from the door.

"Matsumoto!" yelled Toshiro.

"Ah captain! Hiiiii" she replied. "Come join me!"

"No thanks." he replied.

"Oh, Toshiro. Your here to pick up Matsumoto right?" asked Byakuya.

"Yes, I heard that there was a big party for the new captain. Of course since Matsumoto wasn't in the office I thought she would be here, and I was right. And what are you doing here Byakuya? It seems like your the only one who didn't drink here right?"

"Yes, I didn't drink anything. The new captain had asked me to join. I had already met her while she was still in the living world." he replied back.

"Ah, I see. Where is the new captain?" asked Toshiro.

"Right there" Byakuya said pointing to Rebecca.

"Hiya!" she replied.

"That's her? She's a lot younger than I had expected"

"You're not one to talk kid" she said appearing in front of him before he knew it.

"Wha..? Where did you just come from?" he said surprised.

"Whaddaya mean where did I come from? Over there" she said pointing to where she was just sitting.

"Huh? How can you shunpo while drunk? And aren't you too young to drink?" he asked.

"It's not shunpo, and what about you? And soul society doesn't have laws on drinking" she said smirking.

"Not shunpo?" he asked

"I'll explain it to you later Toshiro." said Byakuya.

"Okay. Anyways, let's go Matsumoto. Come on."

"Ah! You must be a captain right? Because of the white cape thing!" said Rebecca.

"Yes, I am a captain, but it's not a cape." he replied.

"(Hm, maybe since she looks young also, people won't baby me as much.)" thought Toshiro.

"Hey Rebecca, do you like candy?" he asked.

"Yes!" she replied.

"Here you go then!" he said handing her a lollipop.

"Thanks!" she said as she put it in her mouth.

"(Yes! She likes candy! Now people will stop giving it all to me! Also, heh. That was awesome, I, Toshiro, gave someone else candy! Accomplishment! Too bad she's tall though, though she still looks young which is good. Say goodbye to being treated like a kid anymore! Hehe) he thought to himself smiling.

"(It is so easy to tell what he's thinking)" thought Byakuya.

"Okay, well then you take Matsumoto, I'll take Renji, and Rebecca, do you think that you can take Kira?" asked Byakuya.

"You Betcha!" she said with her face still red from drinking.

So the three captains took their vices home.

Although, Rebecca was still drunk, so she dropped Kira off on top of his roof.

Once he woke up in the morning, he was surprised to see that he was on top of his house.

"Huh? What am I doing here?"

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By: Tomatopiranha

Writers note: if anyone is even reading this, hope u like it! In this chapter it has some of Byakuya-Renji 's material, so thx for letting me use it! (btw Byakuya-Renji is also fan fic writer). So yeah, this is sort of like a filler until the next chapter, did this in my free time. So yeah, hope you like it! (And comment!)

It was a month after Rebecca was made 3'rd squad's new captain, and everyone was now used to her.

After a long day of just paper work, Rebecca decided to take a little break.

"Kira, I'm going to be going on a little lunch break. You can take one too" she said to her vice who was working in the same room.

"Oh sure, thanks!"

"Yeah, sure thing" she said stretching walking out the door.

"Ahh, it sure is a nice day. Maybe I'll walk around a little." Rebecca said to herself as she was just bored of paper work.

So she decided to get a sandwich and take a walk into random squads where she met up with Matsumoto.

"Hi Rebecca!" said Matsumoto jumping up from behind her.

"Waaah!" yelled Rebecca being pulled backwards as Matsumoto was hanging to her neck from behind.

The two of them both fell down backwards, since Matsumoto was bigger than Rebecca she fell over.

"Hey Matsumoto" said Rebecca still sitting on the ground. The two of them got to know each other well over the month since they got along well.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Rebecca.

"Taking a break! I hate stupid paperwork!"

"I know! My captain is always yelling at me for not doing my work, he's such a stickler"

"Who's a stickler?" asked Toshiro glaring at Matsumoto as he walked up from behind.

"Ah! Captain, heh, umm well i was saying.. um"

"Never mind that, I am running some errands. Go and try to finish up your work Matsumoto" he said

"Okay, I will"

"Oh, and by the way Rebecca" Toshiro said.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like some candy? I have some peppermint patties and gummies" said Toshiro pulling out candy from him uniform.

"Sure!" she said

"Hehe, I bet your doing this to feel a little bit older aren't you captain?" asked Matsumoto smiling as she had figured out her captain.

"No!" he said looking away. "I, I was just trying to be nice!"

"(How did Matsumoto find out? Am I that obvious?)" he thought giving Rebecca the candy.

"Thanks!" she said

"No problem at all. And Matsumoto, go back and finish up. Also, it's not a smart idea to sit on the ground you two; you'll get your uniform dirty." Toshiro said.

"Alright captain, I'll try and get back to work and won't sit on ground anymore" said Matsumoto.

"Cya Toshiro thanks for the candy!" Rebecca said as Toshiro left.

Once he had left Rebecca and Matsumoto stood up.

"Are you really going to go do your work?" asked Rebecca.

"No, haha"

"As expected" sighed Rebecca.

"Anyways, where are you going?"

"Well I was just walking around random squads until I finish my sandwich."

"Well I've got nothing better to do, so I'll join you"

So the two of them wandered around soul society and ended up at sixth squad.

As they were doing that, Squad six was quite as normal, it was a day like all the others. Byakuya and Renji were calmly working away when, when a small black shadow appeared under the door. Byakuya looked at the door for a moment, but instead it was not a shinigami that entered.

A big black spider crawled from under the door in to the middle of Byakuya office. The captain looked at the black, hairy, disgusting creature for a moment, until it moved closer to him. Without thinking, the captain yelled. Renji came rushing it to see what his captain was screaming at. He came in the office to find his captain, the head of the Kuchiki clan, cowering in fear and pointing at the floor at the other side of the room.

Byakuya only had one fear, which nobody knew, and that was spiders.

"What wrong captain" Renji asked

"On the floor, Renji remove it" Byakuya said still pointing at the black spider in the middle of the room.

"Captain, are you scared of a little spider?" Renji looked at him a laughed

"Renji I order you to get rid of it NOW" Byakuya yelled at him

"Yes captain" Renji said heading for the spider.

Mean while outside the office, Rebecca and Matsumoto were walking and heard a rucus coming from Byakuya's room.

"Hmm? I wonder what's with all the noise? Usually Byakuya is on the quieter side, maybe something's wrong."

"Let's check it out" said Matsumoto.

So the two of them pressed their ears to the door and listened.

"Renji, it's not doing anything" Byakuya said.

"What do you expect it to do?" Renji yelled.

"Do it harder" Byakuya yelled.

"I am trying, it won't keep still" The spider was still running around the office, with Renji smacking it with a piece of rolled up paper work.

"Renji!"

"Captain" Renji yelled sarcastically at him.

"Do it quicker Renji"

"Would you shut it, I am going as fast as I can" Renji said still running after this spider. The spider ran towards Byakuya.

"Arrr Renji, its coming!" Byakuya yelled.

"It's ok I got it" Renji said as he jumped on the spider trapping it in his hands. Renji walked over to the window and through the spider out.

"Captain, it's okay now" Renji said and Byakuya came back to his seat from across the room.

Byakuya was embarrassed that Renji knew about him being scared of spiders.

"Thank you Renji" he said sitting back down.

"You're very welcome, anytime you need help with that problem i'll help you" Renji looked up at him and smirked because he now knew more about his captain.

"Renji, you must never speak of this EVER! Got it?" said Byakuya

"Yes sir" he said sitting back down also.

Of course, after hearing this, Rebecca and Matsumoto were frozen in shock. Even though she was a captain, Rebecca was still a teenager, and the wrong thoughts came to mind when she heard just the content of the conversation, and Matsumoto was thinking the same thing.

The two of them looked at each other than at the door. Neither of them were the quiet type who would keep this to themselves. So they barged in suddenly slamming the door.

"What the hell were you to doing?" they yelled at a confused Byakuya and Renji with their faces both flustered.

"Whaddaya mean what were we doing?" asked Renji.

"I heard everything! Now, confess what you did!" yelled Rebecca.

"What the hell are you talking about 3'rd squad captain?" yelled Renji back.

"I heard it all! I was right outside the door! You two did it!" said Mastsumoto

"If you two mean doing it as in killing a spider, than yes! I did it!" yelled Renji now annoyed at her.

"Wha. . . -pause- a spider?" Rebecca asked quietly now.

"Yes, don't tell anyone, but captain is afraid of spiders." he explained.

"I am not afraid Amagai, I am just mildly unconvinced by them" said Byakuya returning to his work.

"Oh thank god!" they said collapsing on their floor.

"3'rd squad captain? Matsumoto?Are you okay?" asked Renji walking over to them.

"Yes, we're fine" Rebecca said looking up at Renji with a bloody nose.

"3'rd squad captain! Your nose is bleeding! What did you do?"

"Sorry, we were sorta eavesdropping earlier and it sounded like something different was happening if you did not know that there was a spider" she said innocently smiling and rubbing the back of her head.

"Wow, who knew captains even thought pervertedly? Haha" he said.

"Shut up! You would have thought the same thing if you heard it!" she yelled at Renji.

"Yeah Renji! You're not one to talk" said Matsumoto.

"Naa, I'm not you guys, so I don't think pervertedly" he said laughing and trying to annoy them

"Shut up! I'm not a pervert!"

"Me either!

"If so the why is your nose bleeding?" he asked Rebecca

"Because, well, I must have hit my head or something!"

"Uh huh, says captain and vice captain pervert"

"Shuddup! Only red-heads make up silly names anyways" said Rebecca

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"I dunno! Hehehe!"

"Haha, good one Rebecca"

"Why you. . ." he said taking her sandwich.

"Hey! My ham and swiss! Give it!"

"You have to reach it!" he said holding it up high since he was taller than her.

"Amagai." interrupted Byakuya. "You still have lots of work to do, please return to your seat. And give Rebecca her sandwich back."

"Oh alright, yes sir. Here's your sandwich back" she said tossing it back to her.

"Yay! I got my sandwich back, thanks Byakuya. Cya guys later" she said heading out the door.

"Bye!" said Matsumoto.

"That girl is something else" Renji said to his captain.

"Yeah"

Rebecca then went back to her room and Matsumoto went with some guys from her squad out for a drink.

"Rebecca! Why is your nose bloody?" asked Kira, as he had finished his break before she did and had already returned.

"Well I ran into Matsumoto, she was with me"

"Oh?"

"And we were eavesdropping by accident" she replied.

"Huh?"

"It's all the spiders fault"

"Umm"

"And Renji's, since he took my sandwich"

"Rebecca?"

"Yeah Kira?"

"I have no idea what you mean" he said confused.

"Well, I can't tell ya all of it or Byakuya will get mad at me. It's sorta long story"

"(What the hell was she doing? I have no idea what she means. Our squad captains always seem to be a little odd.)" Kira thought.

"Oh well, it doesn't really matter. Go take care of your nose real quick." Kira added.

"Yeah, I'll be right back!" she said disappearing.

Then she came back.

"Kira! You'll never guess what rumor I heard in the bathroom!"

*sigh, I guess its just fate we get the odd captains

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By: Tomatopiranha

Writer note: Hello fan fic readers! Though there are not many review I got quite a few people following the story (\^.^/) its nice to know that people are actually reading! Thank Yuuuuuu! Hope you like this chapter! (btw sorry for the long wait! I had finals this week and they SUCKED! Lol so yeah, and when I download if I take to long just message me ;))

"Are you okay?" Kira asked his vice captain.

"Yes, I'm fine" she mumbled.

Rebecca was obviously sick. She had not gotten very much sleep lately, and he had a horrible chest cold. It was very easy to tell that she was sick because she was a very loud person by nature, but she was barely talking at all now.

"Rebecca, you should really go to fourth squad for a checkup or something. You look extremely ill" Kira said.

"No Kira, I still have lots of work to do. I'll be fine" she said coughing in between. "Go take a break, it's lunch time"

"If I go, you have to go visit fourth squad." bargained Kira.

"Fine, whatever" she said rubbing her temples.

"Good, I'll be back soon" he said

"Okay" replied Rebecca as Kira left the room.

Once she had left she slammed her head on the desk.

"Damn, i feel horrible. I guess I have to go to fourth squad because of Kira. Augh" she said standing up from her chair.

The young girl fell face forward after standing up so suddenly.

"What? I can't stand up" she said lying on the floor.

"(Hmm, I haven't slept in a few days)" she thought. "(Maybe I am just too tired, but the floor feels nice)" she thought closing her eyes.

Then, she drifted off to sleep still laying on the floor by her desk.

"Rebecca?" Kira said walking into the room. "Hmm, she must have actually listened to me and went to fourth squad" he said to himself not seeing her behind the desk.

Just then a rage of violent coughing came from behind the desk.

"Huh?" he said walking over to the desk. "Rebecca?" he wondered as he thought she had gone to fourth squad.

"Wow, she must be really sick if she passed out at the desk" he said crouching down seeing if she was okay from the previous fit of coughing.

"(Heh, she sleeps like a cat)" Kira thought seeing as she had curled up into a ball while sleeping.

"Guess I'll take her to fourth squad myself" he said trying to pick up his captain without waking her.

He picked her up and put her on his back still sleeping. Then Kira shunpoed to fourth squad.

As Kira entered Isane was walking by.

"Oh, third squad vice captain. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well I think Rebecca over did it some with the work" Kira said half way turning so that she could see his captain on his back.

"Oh no! I'll have someone help her right away" she said. "Hanataro, can you please help?" she asked.

"Oh, yes maam" he said coming over.

So Isane led Kira to a room and had him put Rebecca on the bed.

"She's been working almost non-stop for a few days now, and she has seemed to just be getting worse and worse until today I found her passed out behind her desk" he explained.

"Ahh, I see. Well we are going to give her a quick check up just to see if anything else is wrong" said Isane.

"Okay"

So Isane and Hanataro gave Rebecca a quick check up to see what was wrong.

"Well Kira, she has a bad chest cold and strep throat. Other than that she just has extreme exhaustion. She should sleep for at least 3 days and take pills for about 2 weeks, and then she should be totally fine" explained Isane.

"Okay, so is she just going to stay here?" he asked.

"Yes, just for a few days. Don't worry, she'll be back before you know it" said Hanataro.

"Okay, thanks for takin' care if her. I'll finish up our work for today" said Kira heading out the door.

"Sure thing, don't over do it" said Hanataro.

So Kira went back to the office and finished up the rest of the work for the day.

The next day, something unexpected happened. In the middle of the day, four allancar showed up in soul society.

All of the sirens went off and everyone rushed to the stations.

Out of the four allancar, three of them were almost identical. The one other allancar had a mask covering almost the whole right side of his head. He was tall and strong looking, and he had blonde hair. The other three were significantly shorter, and their masks covered different parts of their foreheads. They were extremely pale and had dark black purplish hair.

Kurosaki Ichigo had just happened to be in soul society at the time also.

"Hey onii-sama, can we kill them yet?" asked one of the three identical.

"As you wish, but remember, we cannot disappoint Azien-sama." said the larger allancar.

"Yay! Got it!

"I got it also!"

"Me too!" said the three.

"No, I got it!" one of them said yelling at the others.

"No I do!"

"No me! I will impress onii-sama!" they yelled at each other now fighting.

Ichigo then spotted them still standing in plain sight.

"Hey! What are you doing?" asked Ichigo.

"We are here to kill you Kurosaki" replied the man.

"Heh, as if you allancar could try and kill me!" said Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Renji yelled from behind.

"Renji, what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm here to help you stupid!"

"Thanks, but I think I can take care of it"

"Don't get carried away Ichigo, you take the big guy, and i'll take the other three"

"Got it, lets go!" said Ichigo jumping at the large man.

"While they were fighting, Renji and Ichigo were then separated into their own fights.

"We will impress onii-sama!" said one of the kids to Renji.

"Yeah!" the other two said.

"If you can beat me!" said Renji smirking. "Bring it on!"

As the fights progressed, Ichigo was clearly winning his, but Renji was having a harder time.

The three kids had throwing fans that they were usuing. Just as Renji dodged them, he ran into 4th squads building making some of the roof fall off.

Renji fell down and landed on the ground. Just as they were about to finish him off, all three of them fell over dead.

Renji then looked to up to see Rebecca, the 3'rd squad captain, in the air with her sword in shikai.

"What the..." Renji wondered.

"STUPID ASSES! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO BE QUIET WHEN SOMEONE IS SLEEPING DAMN IT!" Rebecca yelled rubbing her eyes and squinting.

Then fell back down about 9 feet to the ground.

"3'rd squad captain!" Renji yelled as he went over to Rebecca.

To his surprise, there was not a scratch on her. She was fast asleep in the middle of a big pile of rubble from the broken building.

Then Ichigo came back.

"Yo Renji, you take care of those three brats?" he asked.

"No, she did" Renji said pointing to Rebecca.

"Oh! I didn't know that Rebecca had become a captain already, I haven't seen her in a while"

"Yeah, well she just appeared from nowhere and all three allancar were dead"

"Yeah, that's sort of her special thing, but why is she asleep?"

"I dunno, apparently she was pissed because they had woke her up"

"Haha, she sleeps like a cat!" said Ichigo.

"Ha! Your right!" said Renji as she was curled up in a little ball again.

TWO DAYS LATER

Rebecca walked into her office since she was now back from fourth squad.

"Good morning Rebecca. I'm glad to see that your feeling better!" said Kira.

"Mornin, and yeah, but my throat is still sore and I still sorta got a cough." she complained.

"Not to worry, Isane told me to give you these pills once a day for two weeks and it will be fine"

"Pills?" she asked with a horrified look on her face.

"Umm, yeah. Why?" he asked as she suddenly disappeared.

"Huh?" he wondered. "I guess she is back to normal".

Rebecca then went to the 12'th squad as she thought that Kira would never think to look for her there. Once she got there Mayuri saw her.

"Ahh, you're the new 3'rd squad captain right?" he asked Rebecca.

"Umm yeah, why?"

"Well, I have heard rumors about your speed being nothing like an ordinary shinigami's, and I was wondering if I could do a few experiments since I have never heard of such a thing" he asked with a weird grin on his face.

"Umm" she said and then disappeared.

"Nemu, you let her get away!" he yelled.

"My deepest apologies" she replied.

Rebecca then went back to her room thinking that Kira would have gone out looking for her, but came back to see him still there.

"Why are you still here?" she asked.

"Because you need to take your medicine, and I knew that you would come back"

"But I don't want to take the medicine!" she complained.

"Why not?"

"Because, well, I'm scared of swallowing pills" she said looking away.

"Why?"

"Because! I just am!" she said.

"-sigh- Okay. We can grind it up or something?"

"Eww, that tastes bad"

"Then what do you think we should do!" he said.

"Not take it" she replied bluntly.

"You know if you don't take it your lungs will get to big and explode right? (lying)"

"Really?"

"Yepp, and I don't feel like cleaning it up afterwards" he said smiling as he was convincing her.

"Ugh, well, then. . . bake it into jello" she suggested.

"Huh?"

"Well then that way I couldn't taste it if it were grinded up right?"

"Well yeah, but I don't have the time to make you jello. And you don't bake it anyways"

"Well than can I use your kitchen to make some?" she asked.

"Okay, but we got to finish this work before six cause we have a meeting, so don't take to long" he said.

"Awesome! Thanks!" she said taking the pill and disappearing.

About one hour later Rebecca came back.

"You done?" Kira asked.

"Umm, well. I made this jello like lump and mixed it into a ball, then I put it in the rice maker, and it turned it into a big blob. So I ate it all in one bite, but it tasted nastier than just chewing the pill would have, so tomorrow I'm not taking it" she said.

"(Guess I'll just have to convince her to take it again tomorrow)"

"Okay Rebecca, but the meeting starts in an hour an we should probably get back to work"

"Right!" she said sitting down starting to work.

(Later that day)

Kira had finally finished the day and was looking forward to just relaxing at home and falling asleep. Although as he entered his place he noticed the kitchen.

"What the hell happened!" he yelled as there was a big blob on his counter of a greenish goop, and his rice maker was destroyed.

He looked down to see a note.

"Sorry bout' the mess, I'll buy you lunch tomorrow. I'll also buy another rice make because if you use that one anymore you'll probably be poisoned. signed- Rebecca :)

"I wonder what she could have possibly done to my rice maker to poison it? Note to self, Never let that girl cook again"

END OF CHAPTER 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

By: Tomatopiranha

Writer note: Helloooo! Thanks for readin' my fan fac! After I completed the whole game of modern warfare 2 I had nothing else to do till I got the third, so this chapter came early :) Hope you all like it! (btw its my lucky number seven chapter! Hehe, seven is just an awesome number right?)

"Hooray!" yelled Rebecca. "I don't have to take those stupid pills anymore!" she said as she had to take pills for two weeks because of strep throat.

"Thank god!" Kira said because he was the one who had to force his captain to take them.

"As a celebration, why don't I take you out for a drink tonight? I'll ask some other people to come to!" she said happily.

"Really? You sure you feel like treating us all?" he asked.

"Sure! I haven't been out in a little while anyways" she said.

"Okay, who are you going to ask to come?"

"Hmm, well. I'll probably invite around 5 people, and you can invite around 5 people so that we can have some variety" she said.

"Okay, so I should just invite 5 people to come tonight?"

"Yepp!" she said. "Oh, and it's lunch time. You can take a break now" she said pulling out her lunch.

"Alright, thanks" he said getting up and walking out the door.

"Today's a nice day, why don't I eat up on the roof" she said.

As she walked out the door. she saw a frog on the ground.

"A frog! It's so ugly. I'm gunna catch it!" she said putting down her lunch and grinning.

As she leapt at the frog, it shunpoed away.

"What the hell? Frogs can't shunpo can they?" she wondered.

"Now I really have to catch it" she said following it.

Since the odd frog could shunpo, she ended up in 11'th squad and ran into Yumichika.

"Third squad captain?" asked Yumichika. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Hi, I'm trying to catch a shunpo frog!" she said pointing to the frog in front of Yumichika.

"Eww!" he yelled and fumbled back.

Just then the eleventh squad captain was walking by.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Ah, Kenpachi!" said Rebecca. "I'm trying to catch a weird frog" she said as she pounced on the creature.

"Got it!" she said holding it up.

"Eww! Get rid of it!" Yumichika yelled while making a disgusted face.

"Ya should give it to Mayuri, he'll like to see a new specimen" added Kenpachi.

"Yeah, I guess I should. Alright cya guys" she said as she disappeared.

"Such an unbeautiful creature" Yumichika said as she took the frog away.

"Mayuri, I got somethin' for ya" said Rebecca as she came in.

"You finally are going to let me experiment on you?" he asked.

"No! It's a shunpo frog"

"Eh?"

"It's a frog that shunpos!" she said.

"That was just my test frog that got out" Mayuri said.

"Oh"

"So if you would please, step into this room so that I may dissect you"

"Umm, cya!" she said disappearing.

"Nemu, you let her get away again!"

"My deepest apologies"

"Whew, I got outta there" Rebecca said now back in her office.

"Oh, hey Rebecca" said Kira walking back in from his break.

"Hey Kira, you want a shunpo frog?"

"A shunpo frog?"

"Yeah, Mayuri made it and I found it"

"Yeah, but what is a shunpo frog?" asked Kira.

"Just as it sounds. Its a frog that can shunpo" she replied.

"Sure, i'll take it. Frog legs in casun sauce is good fried"

"Ahh! Don't eat the frog!"

"Haha, I know. You should just put it in a pond or something"

"Okay! Be right back" she said disappearing.

She got to the pond and put the frog in.

She looked up to see a lone allancar.

"Looks like i've been found. Humph, I thought I hid my reiatsu pretty well" said the allancar.

It was a young girl, probably around Rebecca's age. She had short brown curly hair, and a mask across her right eye.

"Who are you?" asked Rebecca ready to pull her sword.

"I am Yuu Komuri, a loyal allancar under Aizen-sama" she replied.

"Well then prepare to die" said Rebecca.

"I don't think so" Yuu said shooting a sticky liquid from her hand.

"I've heard about you from Aizen, you have unbelievable speed. That's why he sent me. I can shoot a sticky substance that will keep you in one place"

"What?" she said trying to get free to no avail.

"Haha, what ya gunna do now" she asked.

"Sugoni Kursu" she yelled putting her sword into shikai form.

"Haha, what can you do with that if you're stuck in one place?" asked Yuu.

"Way of destruction: White lightning" yelled Rebecca.

Instead of just shooting from her bare hand, she used her hand with her sword wrapped around her arm. This greatly amplified her shot because of the metal surrounding it.

The allancar just barely dodged the attack, but it still partially hit her. Part of her mask was now cracked.

"You bitch! You cracked my mask" she said pulling her sword.

"Fine, I'll take care of you once and for all!" she said jumping down at Rebecca trying to cut her.

The sword of the allancar clashed against Rebecca's. Rebecca then grabbed the allancars arm and threw her, sending her flying about 5 meters.

"Hmph, I see that you're not just fast, your strong as well. No matter" Yuu said as she released her sword.

The allancar now had the mask covering her whole head, and it had two horns. She had turned into a creature that looked similar to a salamander.

"Ha! Try and just and beat me now" growled the allancar.

It shot more of the liquid at Rebecca, pinning her hands behind her back. It then slithered through the air at Rebecca.

"Shit" she said trying to get free.

Just as the allancar was about to reach her, she yelled.

"Ban-Kai!" she yelled as her reiatsu exploded.

"Huh!" wondered the allancar.

Just from changing to ban-kai, the exploding reiatsu had rendered the allancar paralyzed. As she fell to the ground, she only got to see Rebecca's feet before falling. Rebecca was surrounded by blue lightning. She was now wearing a purple outfit. The top covered half of her stomach, and the bottom was long and torn.

"What? What the hell just happened?" wondered Yuu.

Suddenly she was being overcome by lightning striking through her heart.

Rebecca had instantly killed her Both of her arms had lightning coming from the sword wrapped around her, and her eyes where all white.

"You bastard" the allancar said as she fell down dead. When she hit the ground she went up in flames.

"You made me use my bankai for no reason" said Rebecca mad. "You do not deserve a quick death. Consider yourself lucky"

Rebecca then returned to normal. She returned to her normal black shinigami wear.

"Ugh, I can't believe I had to use my ban-kai on a weakling like her. At least I didn't have to fully unlock it though. Not that anyone here knows I can do that, only Urahara knows" Rebecca said now pissed.

Then Ukitake and Rukia ran over to her.

"Rebecca, what happened?" asked Ukitake. "We felt a huge explosion of reiatsu" he said.

"It's nothing, I took care of it" she replied.

"Umm, third squad captain, part of your hair is on fire" said Rukia.

"Oh! Haha, thanks for tellin' me" said Rebecca patting her hair to put of the flame.

"You okay?" asked Ukitake.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" said Rebecca now in a better mood.

"Great then, because I've got a treat for you" he said handing a brownie to Rebecca.

"Thanks!" she said. "Oh, and I was wondering if you would like to come out for a drink tonight with a few other people?" she asked.

"Sure!" said Ukitake.

"Do you want to come to?" Rebecca asked Rukia.

"Umm, sure. Thanks" said Rukia as it was the first time seeing Rebecca since they were in the real world.

"Okay, see you at 20 o'clock then!" Rebecca said. "Cya later than" said Rebecca disappearing.

"Hmm, I wonder what happened?" wondered Ukitake.

"Yeah, she seemed sorta pissed" added Rukia. "Oh well, she'll probably be better after we go out for a drink tonight" said Rukia happy that someone had asked her to come since she was rarely asked to go to things like this.

"Hey Kira, I'm back. Ukitake and Rukia are coming tonight" said Rebecca still sort of mad over what happened.

"Alright. You seem mad, something happen?"

"Aizen is an ass" she replied bluntly.

"Huh?" he asked wanting to know what happened.

"He sent a stupid allancar after me and I had to use bankai"

"Ahh, but your bankai is so cool!" said Kira trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah well, at least no one was around. It would be really embarrassing to be saved by someone. Plus I would have caught them on fire by accident. And my outfit is really lame also" said Rebecca chuckling.

"Naa, your overexagerating. Since when did you care what wear? Haha" said Kira.

"Yeah, I guess your right" she said rubbing the back of her head. "So, who have you invited so far to go drinking tonight?"

"Matsumoto, Renji, Hisagi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika" said Kira.

"Cool. Oh! I just thought of someone else! Be right back" she said disappearing.

Rebecca appeared at the door of Byakuya's captain room.

"I bet he isn't invited to many things like this since he's sorta quiet. I bet he'll be glad to come!" she said to herself.

She opened the door to see Byakuya sitting at his desk doing work. Renji was not there since he was out running an errand.

"Heya!" she said walking in.

"Hello Rebecca" he replied. What would you like?"

"Well tonight I was gunna go out for a drink celebrating my feeling better, and I was wonderin' if you wanted to come?" she asked.

"(Just me and Rebecca? How would that turn out? I can't drink, but I really don't want to turn her down and make her sad)" he thought.

"Oh, and there will be some other people coming too. I asked Kira to invite a few people to come along" she added.

"(Oh, other people are coming. Of course, why would she only go with me?)"

"Well Rebecca, I'm not the best drinker you see and..." he said.

"That's okay! They have really good meat where we are goin' so you don't have to drink anything!"

"(Hmm, well though it doesn't sound that fun, I guess I could go. I mean, I guess I had a little fun last time Rebecca invited me to go drink even though I didn't drink at all. I guess since it's her asking, I'll go just this once")

"Okay, I'll go. What time?" he asked.

"Awesome! Thanks Byakuya! It's tonight at 20 o'clock" she said giving him a big smile.

"(What's she thanking me for? She's the one who asked me to go)" he thought.

"No problem at all, see you then" he said returning to his work.

"Yeah! Cya later then!" she said disappearing.

"Geez" he said as his lips lifted in into a very slight smile.

She returned back to her room where Kira was just about to return to work.

"Kira, Byakuya's coming!" said Rebecca.

"Sixth squad captain?" wondered Kira. "How did you convince him to come? He never accepts to thing like this."

"Really? I just thought that no one ever asked him?"

"Naa, we used to ask him a lot and he would turn us down. I'm surprised he agreed for you"

"Hmm, maybe he just felt like eating meat tonight?" she said sitting back down to work.

Later that day, she had asked Shunsui and Iba to come also.

It was 20 o'clock and everyone had met up and was heading to the drink place.

"Oh! Sixth squad captain, I didn't know that you were coming!" said Matsumoto.

"Yes well, Rebecca asked me to come earlier today so I accepted" explained Byakuya.

"Ehh really? Do you have the hots for him or something Rebecca? Haha" Matsumoto said leaning on Rebecca's shoulder.

"W-What the hell are ya talkin' about Matsumoto!" said Rebecca.

"Haha. Well were here!" Matsumoto said walking up.

-to be continued next chapter-

END OF CAHPTER 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

By: Tomatopiranha

Writers note: Yo fellow fan fic readers! Here is another chappy or ya, and at the end of this chapter there is a twist :) make sure to read! Thanks! (and this chapter is sorta shorter than the others, but that's okay cause its supposed it be ;))

The 10 shinigami walked into the restaurant/bar. They were being treated by Rebecca as a celebration for her being better.

"I called earlier and made a reservation for a private room" said Rebecca to the others.

"Really? Cool! Now I won't have to worry if I get really drunk" said Matsumoto.

They were led by a man to the private room that Rebecca had reserved. As they all sat down he brought out the drinks and put meat on the small grill.

"(Oh, I've never gone drinking in a private room. Come to think of it, have I ever gone out for a drink?)" thought Rukia as she was also invited.

"Hey, everyone. Since we're all here, why don't we have a drinking contest? Whoever drinks the most gets 5,000 yen, whoever drinks the least has to pay it." said Matsumoto.

"(Oh god, I shouldn't have chosen to come. I don't want to have to pay)" thought Byakuya.

"Yeah! Heh, but I'll be the winner" bragged Renji.

"No you won't Renji!" said Rukia.

"Oh yeah? Since when was the last time you came out drinking? Your gunna loose"

"That's what you think!" she replied back even though it was true she had never been out drinking before.

"Oh look, the meat is done!" said Rebecca.

As everyone was getting their meat, Rebecca snuck over to Byakuya.

"Hey, if ya want I can ask them if you don't have to participate" Rebecca said in a low voice so that no one would hear what she was saying.

"It's okay Rebecca. I do not want everybody thinking that I can't drink" said Byakuya.

"But... you can't, right?" she said.

"It's alright. I can manage maybe half a cup. Rukia has never been out drinking before so she will probably be worse than me."

"Okay, if your sure." said Rebecca.

She returned to her seat and got her meat and sake.

"Itadakimasu" she said as she took a bite of her food and drank the whole first cup.

"Heh, I will not loose!" said Iba.

So as time went on, everyone was having a fun time. Until Shunsui had noticed that Byakuya had barely touched his drink.

"Hey Byakuya, aren't you gunna drink? You're going to lose." he said.

"I am just taking my time. I will not lose." Byakuya said calmly.

He looked over to see that Rukia had two cups of sake already.

"Ahh, I can't drink anymore" said Rukia.

"(What am I going to do? She had two cups? I don't want them to think of me as a looser. I guess I'll try and drink a little more)" he thought as he was already lightheaded from a half a cup.

He got two new cups filled with sake, and he drank both.

Rebecca stared in shock for a moment. Everyone else was carrying on like normal.

Byakuya sat for over a minute not doing anything. Not even looking up from the two cups of sake he just drank.

After a minute, he crawled up to Rebecca.

Even though Rebecca was half drunk already, she could tell that something was wrong with Byakuya.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked.

Everyone else was already drunk and carrying on between themselves so they did not notice Rebecca and Byakuya.

"Hey, are you okay Bya? You said that you can't drink. Well you just chugged 2 and a half cups. And . . . What are you doing?" she asked.

Byakuya was sitting down like a child and twirling Rebecca's hair.

"Gyour hair iz pretty" he said completely drunk. Rebecca was surprised that Byakuya did not already pass out.

"Umm, hey I can take you home if you want. Your completely drunk"

"Hahaha, you're funny. Cats donkt sleep at home" he said.

"Cats? What the hell!" she said bursting out in laughter as it was extremely rare to see Byakuya in his current state.

"Hey, . . . hi" he said out of randomness.

"Umm hi. You sure you don't want me to take ya home cause.."

Byakuya then fell asleep and fell into Rebecca's lap.

"Hah, I guess you really can't drink" she said putting her hand on his head.

"Wow! Your hair is super soft!" she exclaimed to the unconscious captain.

"Rebecca! I toldya you had thehots for captain 6!" said a drunk Mastsumoto.

"Shuddup! Ya dunno what your takin about" said Rebecca drinking another cup.

A few hours later Rebecca woke up and everyone had already gone home.

"Hmm, looks like I had a little too much last night. I must have fallen asleep" she said as she had woken up still sitting up.

As she went to stand up, she noticed that Byakuya was still asleep on her lap.

"Oh. Haha, I had forgot you fell asleep. You are a horrible drinker" she said to the sleeping shinigami.

"-sigh- Guess I'll take ya home now" she said standing up putting Byakuya on her back.

"Hmm, your lighter than you seem" she said disappearing with him on her back.

"Here we are, were at your house" she said.

"WOW! This place is huge!" she said as it was her first time in Byakuya's house.

She took him to his room and set him on his bed.

"I guess I should leave a note for him so that he knows what happened when he wakes up. Lets see, where does he keep the paper and pen?" she wondered.

She began looking through the drawers looking for a pen and paper when she opened his boxers drawer.

"BWAHAAAHAA!" she burst out laughing.

His boxers had little characters that looked sort of like a green cloud with hands and feet and a face.

"This is too much!" she said rolling over on the floor, almost crying she was laughing so hard.

Because if the loud laughing Byakuya woke up.

He looked up to see his underwear drawer open and a young girl almost laughing to death on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" he asked from his bed not remembering the night before.

"Hua... Oh... Sorry Bya" she said trying to catch her breath.

"Don't ya remember last night at all?" she asked.

"No, not really" he replied.

"Well you see you, me, and a bunch of other people went out for a celebration drink last night"

"But I don't drink"

"I know that, but Matsumoto had a contest for whoever could drink the most would get 5,000 yen from the one who drank the least. Long story short ya didn't want to pay and drank two cups of sake and ended up passing out."

"Oh. Well than what are you and me doing here?" he asked.

"Well after you fell asleep I must have also, so when I woke up, you and me were the only ones left. So I brought you home since you were still asleep. Oh and sorry bout' going through your stuff. I was trying to find a pen and paper so I could leave you a note."

"Oh. Okay, well thank you for taking me home" he said.

"No prob! You can go back to sleep anyways. It's still 3:30 in the morning. I'll see you tomorrow!" she said.

"Okay, goodbye Rebecca" he said drifting off to sleep.

So Rebecca went back home and slept for the night. She then woke up to something surprising in the morning.

"Augh! Who the hell did this?" she yelled in the soul society newspaper room.

"Matsumoto came in and brought these pictures and told us to put them in the paper. We had to listen to a vice captain" explained one of the men.

EARLIER THAT MORNING

Rebecca woke up to see Byakuya standing by her bed demanding her to wake up.

"What's the matter Bya?" asked Rebecca still half asleep.

"What's the meaning of this?" he said holding up the newspaper.

On the front page there was a picture of Byakuya sleeping in Rebecca's lap as she was also asleep.

"Shit. They took a photo!" she said now fully awake.

"What happened?" asked Byakuya.

"Well after you got drunk you sort of passed out in my lap, and well you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. I didn't think that anyone would take a picture!" she said.

"I wouldn't have minded" said Byakuya rubbing his temples.

"I'll go tell the news place to stop selling these. It's still early so no one has probably gotten theirs yet" she said.

So that's how she ended up where she was currently. Yelling at the news guy to stop selling the newspapers immediately.

As she was arguing with the man, another shinigami came up to Rebecca with a message.

"Third squad captain. I have an urgent message" said the man.

"Ugh, can it wait?"

"I'm afraid not maam'" he said.

"Okay. What is it?"

"Your mother from the living world is wondering where you are."

-to be continued-

END OF CHAPTER 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

By: Tomatopiranha

Writers note: Hiya, I don't really know what to say in these notes, but hope you like this chapter! And Yay thanks for the comments! thank yuuu! (btw, some of this is a glimpse into Rebecca's past. Not a lot though)

"What?" exclaimed Rebecca.

"Yes maam. Urahara called today saying that your mother from the living world wishes to see you" explained the messenger.

"Geez, now that old hag is finally pretending to care for me? What a bunch of bull. So, they want me to go to the living world and clear this all up?" she asked.

"That's right. Captain commander gave direct orders that you go to the living world tomorrow morning with the sixth squad captain."

"Bya is coming too? Why?" she asked.

"There has been an increase in allancar appearances in Kurakara town, and Kurosaki Ichigo is going on a family vacation and Rukia is to come back to soul society for the time being. Captain commander needs someone to keep a watch over the town for the next two weeks, so until Ichigo and Rukia return you two will be staying there" explained the messenger shinigami.

"Ah, I see. -sigh- Guess I'll be at the gate in the morning" Rebecca replied.

"Yes maam', please excuse me" the messenger said shunpoing away.

"Damn, stupid mom" she said walking out the door.

As she got to the door frame, she yelled at the shinigami who she was recently fighting with about the newspaper.

"Hey you. You had better hope that you don't sell any papers today. I do not forget things easily" she said giving him an evil glare walking out.

So Rebecca went to her room where Kira was working diligently.

"Oh Kira, your here early" she said walking in.

"Yeah, I need to get some work done from yesterday" he replied.

"Okay, well just to let you know. Tomorrow I am going to the living world for two weeks. I was gonna tell you when you came in but your already here" she said.

"You're going to the living world? Okay, but why?"

"Well my mom suddenly is pretending to care about me so I have to go take care of that. Also Ichigo is going on a family vacation and there has been more allancar appearing in the area lately, so I also have to help with that" she explained to him.

"Alright, but that seems like a lot of work? Will you okay by yourself? I can come if you want. I've only gotten to see the living world once and that was just to interview you" he said.

"It's alright Kira, Bya is comin' also. Anyways, right now soul society has to stay cautious. It would be bad if something happened and the squads captain and vice captain were not there" she explained. "Tell ya what though. If you really want to go to the living world I promise to bring you at a later date when the whole Aizen matter is done with. Just you and me."

"Really!" he asked as his face grew brighter.

"You bet!" she said.

"Wow, thanks!" he said happily. "I'll go tell the squad that you'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Sure thing" she said as Kira shunpoed away to go tell the squad.

"Ha, he sure seemed happy" she said to herself.

The next morning Rebecca had packed up and went to the gate where Byakuya was waiting.

"Hey Bya" she said walking up.

"Good morning Rebecca"

"(Hmm, I wonder when she started calling me 'Bya'? I guess I didn't notice)" he thought to himself.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked as the gates opened.

"You bet I've got everything I need in here" she said holding up her bag.

"You got that in the living world right?" he asked.

Her bag was black, white, and orange and it had purple skulls all over it.

"Yeah, soul society doesn't have cool bags like these" she said.

"Hmm, an odd sense of taste"

"Hah, says the one wearing a scarf" she said smiling walking into the gate.

The two of them walked through the very long gate to finally arrive at the living world.

"Augh, that took forever" Rebecca said stretching as they walked out.

"Indeed" agreed Byakuya.

"So, I guess we need to go to Urahara's shop to pick up our gigais first right?"

"Yes, lets go" Byakuya said shunpoing off.

"Haha, you think that you can beat me to the shop with a head start? Lets just see about that" she said to herself heading off using her lightning step.

Rebecca had already arrived at the shop, and Byakuya arrived about a minute and a half later to her standing at the door.

"Hey there slowpoke" she said smiling and waving leaning against the door frame.

"You never cease to amaze me Rebecca" he said. "Let's see if anyone is here."

So the two of them walked into the shop to see if anybody was there and saw Jinta carrying boxes.

"Oh, it's the little brat" Jinta said as he looked over to see Rebecca.

"Who's a little brat!" she yelled.

"Is Urahara here?" asked Byakuya.

"Yeah, he's in the back room" replied the young red-head.

"Thank you, come on Rebecca"

"Okay, I'm comin" she said.

So the two of them walked to the room in the back of the store where Urahara was organizing boxes.

"Hey Urahara" said Rebecca.

"Oh, why hello Rebecca. Long time no see, I see that you have become a captain" Urahara said.

"You bet, thanks to you. Do you still have my body layin' around here somewhere?" she asked.

"Why yes I do, and I also have a gigai for Byakuya" he said opening a large cabinet.

So the two shinigami's got into their human bodies so that they could be seen by normal people.

"Augh, I never noticed how stiff a human body is" said Rebecca stretching now back in her body.

"I agree, these are mildly uncomfortable" agreed Byakuya.

Just then Yoruichi walked in.

"Hey Rebecca! Nice to see ya again!" Yoruichi said not noticing Byakuya yet.

"Hey, is that you Byakuya?" she asked.

He gave her a silent reply.

"It is you! Haha, nice to see you Byakuya! How's my favorite little playing buddy!" she said patting him on the back.

"Little playing buddy? Haha, how cute Bya" said Rebecca chuckling.

"I was not your little playing buddy" Byakuya said taking Yoruichi's hand off of him.

"Yeah yeah, you know it was fun" she said.

"It certainly was not fun when you took my hair tie" he replied. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well I heard that Rebecca was comin' back for a little while and I came to visit. I didn't know that you were coming too" she said.

As they were talking Rebecca's phone went off.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked.

"It's an allancar" she replied. "I got it, there's only one."

"Okay, come back when you're done. Tessai is making curry for dinner tonight" said Urahara.

"Sure thing" she said disappearing.

"You just let her go by herself?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah, that girl is capable of way more than you think. She's even faster than you Yoruichi" Byakuya said.

"Hey, don't rub it in!" she said.

Rebecca appeared in a park to see Ishida, Inoue, and Sado fighting an allancar.

It was a middle aged man with dark skin, most likely Indian. He had his mask around the bottom of his chin, and it wrapped around his neck. The allancar also had four arms instead of two which was odd. He was floating in the air while the other three were fighting it from the ground.

"Oh, it's that Ishida dude. I wonder who the other two are" she said to herself switching to her shinigami form. "Go shopping for video games for something" she told the modified soul now using her body.

"Okay!" said the modified soul running off.

Rebecca then was about to go help the three fight the allancar when she stopped.

"Hmm, maybe I'll just watch from the sidelines and see just how powerful those three are" she said to herself now hiding in a tree.

So the three of them fought the allancar as Rebecca watched from the sidelines.

The allancar had a sword for each hand, which made it difficult for the three fighting him.

After fighting for a while the allancar wanted to finish them off.

"Hmph, this is taking too long" he said. "If I can't kill all of you at once, I'll just do it individually" he said firing a cero at Inoue.

"Inoue!" yelled Ishida as she did not have time to call out her shield.

Suddenly before the cero hit her, she disappeared.

"What the?" wondered Sado as Inoue had just disappeared.

"Where did she go?" asked Ishida.

Rebecca had grabbed Inoue and taken her up into the tree so fast that no one saw her, and it seemed like she had disappeared.

"Who are you?" asked Inoue.

"I'm Rebecca, don't worry I'm on your side. I'm a shinigami" she replied.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Orehime Inoue. Thanks for saving me" she said.

"No problem" Rebecca said smiling as she put her down on a branch.

Ishida and Sado were still fighting the allancar.

"Haha! One down, two to go" said the allancar.

"You freak, I'll kill you" said Ishida.

"Now" said Sado as they both jumped from both sides at the allancar.

Evading Ishida's arrows the allancar shot a cero at Sado before he could do his move.

Sado had suddenly disappeared just as Inoue had.

"What the hell is going on here?" wondered Ishida.

Rebecca had brought Sado to the tree just as she had done with Inoue. Although, it was a little bit more awkward. Rebecca had picked Sado up like a princess as she had done with Inoue. Although Rebecca was tall, she was extremely skinny, so Sado was twice her size.

"There ya go big guy" she said putting him on the same branch as Inoue.

"Who is she?" he asked Inoue.

"She's a shinigami. She saved both of us from being hit by a cero" she said.

Ishida was then fighting the allancar by himself.

"Haha! Your all alone, you cannot possibly defeat me now!" said the allancar releasing his sword.

He now looked as if he could be an Indian god. He had many exotic tattoo's and piercings all over his body, and along with his four arms he had six tentacle like things coming from his back.

"Wh-What the hell" said Ishida now starting to panic.

"Scared aren't you puny human! I will become the immortal god! Nothing can kill me, nothing can!" he said laughing.

Suddenly all of his arms/tentacles had fallen off as it seemed.

"Who's immortal?" asked Rebecca now standing in the air above the allancar.

"It's you!" said Ishida.

"Y-You bitch" said the allancar now without any arms.

"Ha, immortal. What a bunch of bull. I just cut off all of your arms before you could even notice that I was here. How lame" she said.

"I'll kill you" he said.

Before he even knew that she had approached him, Rebecca had sliced him 114 times. What was left of the allancar then disappeared.

"Ishida" yelled Inoue as her and Sado ran up to him from the tree.

"You guys, your alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, Rebecca saved us before we got hit by the cero" she said.

"Yeah, sorry bout' not helpin ya earlier, but I wanted to see your strength" she said. "Actually, even though I had to save you, I'm sort of impressed. What kind of powers do you two have?" she asked Inoue and Sano.

"She can call out these little fairies and he can use really huge punches" said Ishida.

"Basically" Sado said.

"Anyways, thanks for helping. I haven't seen you for a while Rebecca. Where have you been?" asked Ishida.

"You already know her?" Inoue asked Ishida.

"Yeah, I met her once. She beat me in a race and then spit coffee all over Kurosaki" explained Ishida.

"Hey well I didn't know that there were hot drink machines, it's not my fault" said Rebecca.

"You've never seen a hot drink machine?" asked Inoue.

"She's from America. I guess they don't really have them there" said Ishida.

"Foreigner buddy's" said Sano giving her a thumbs up as he was from South America.

"Haha, yeah" she said. "Well you see I originally came to Japan for college but I ended up becoming a shinigami. And now I'm a captain" she explained.

"Wow! That's so cool!" said Inoue.

"So if you're a captain, what are you doing here?" asked Ishida.

"Well it's sort of a long story but I'm going to be here for the next two weeks" she said.

"That's good because Ichigo is going to be gone on vacation for two weeks and Rukia is not here either" said Sano.

"That's one of the reasons I'm here" she said.

"That's nice" said Inoue. "If you want, I can let you stay at my house if you have nowhere to stay."

"Really? You sure it would be okay?"

"Yeah, I live alone anyways. It would be totally fine" she replied.

"Thanks! Although Bya is here also, would you mind letting him stay for a little while also?" asked Rebecca.

"Bya? As in Byakuya, as in Rukia's older brother?" asked Ishida.

"Yeah, the really elite looking guy" said Rebecca.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind at all" Inoue said.

"Wow, thanks!" Rebecca said. "I already promised that I would eat dinner at Urahara's though tonight. So I'll go eat and tell Bya to come!"

"Okay, do you know where my house is?" asked Inoue.

"It's okay. I can just follow your reiatsu" replied Rebecca.

"Okay, see you tonight" Inoue said.

"Yeah! Cya" she said disappearing.

Rebecca then appeared at Urahara's shop.

"Oh, just in time" Urahara said. "Tessai just finished dinner."

So everyone sat down at the table and got their food.

"Itadakimasu" everybody said before eating.

"So Rebecca, did you take care of the allancar?" asked Urahara while eating.

"Yeah, easy as pie" she said. "Oh, and Bya. I found us a place to stay tonight."

"Really? Where?" he asked.

"It's at a girl named Inoue's house. She seems to be on our side. She a girl with dark orangish hair and little fairy things" Rebecca said.

"Ahh, you must mean Orehime Inoue" said Urahara. "Yes, I know who she is. She is a friend of ours."

"Yeah, so we're staying over at her house for now" said Rebecca. "We should head over after dinner."

"Okay" he replied.

So after dinner Rebecca and Byakuya went over to Inoue's house.

"Oh, you're here" said Inoue. "Sorry if it's a little untidy in here, I was just making dinner."

"Oh no, it's totally fine. It smells good, can I help you cook?" asked Rebecca.

"Sure! That would be great" said Inoue. "First let me show you your rooms."

"Kuchiki-san, you will be sleeping in this room" she told Byakuya taking him into a smaller room. "And Rebecca, you will be sleeping in this room with me" she said taking Rebecca to their room.

"Wow thanks" she said putting her stuff down.

So after Rebecca had taken out all of her stuff and got settled in, she went to go help Inoue cook.

"(I really hope that Inoue is a good cook, because if it is just Rebecca cooking I don't know if I can make it the next two weeks)" though Byakuya.

"Bya, come try this!" yelled Rebecca.

"What is it?" he asked walking into the kitchen.

"I helped Orehime cook and it turned out pretty good. Try some" she said.

"Umm, what is it?" he asked looking into a pot filled with a brown sludge.

"It's a fruit pudding ramen omelet with hot sauce and sour cream" explained Inoue.

"Oh, well, I'm sure it sounds delicious. Although, I am quite full as I have already had dinner tonight" Byakuya said trying to get out of eating the gross concoction.

"Okay then, we'll just have to cook something even better tomorrow then, right Rebecca?" Inoue asked.

"You bet" she said.

"Say, what are you going to do tomorrow then?" asked Inoue.

"Well probably not much. I just have to go tell my mom to leave me alone today and keep an eye out for any allancar" replied Rebecca.

"Well then after you talk to your mom you should come to school tomorrow, we get alot of transfer students who come and leave anyways so it would not be to uncommon."

"Oh really? Sure, I guess we could come, right Bya? We don't have that much to do during the day unless an allancar shows up."

"-sigh- I guess if you're going to school then I should go also" said Byakuya.

"Okay then, tomorrow me and Bya will come to school with you Orehime" Rebecca said.

"Rebecca, it is 'Bya and I', not 'me and Bya'" corrected Byakuya.

"Yes sensei, excuse me" said Rebecca being sarcastic and smiling.

"Anyways, I've gotta go to America tonight and talk to my mom. I'll be back later" she said.

"You're going to America already? Have you gotten a plane ticket yet?" asked Inoue.

"Heh, I don't need a plane to take me there. I can get there in about 2 minutes, 3 tops" Rebecca said.

"What? How?" asked Inoue.

"Well even though I'm a shinigami, I can go over 50 times faster than their shunpo. It's like my own special power, and I can use it as much as I want without getting tired. I can make it overseas easily" said Rebecca.

"Wow, that's amazing!"

"Haha, thanks" Rebecca said rubbing the back of her head. "Well, I had better get going. I'll be back tonight, you don't have to wait for me to come home."

"Okay, see you later than" said Inoue.

"Be safe" said Byakuya.

"Yeah, cya then" she said disappearing.

About two and a quarter minutes later Rebecca was in the state of Washington, USA.

"Geez, lightning step is harder to do in this stupid gigai" Rebecca said arriving on top of the apartment building.

"Guess I'll go see what my annoying mom is up to" Rebecca said going into the building.

So she went up to the floor that her mom was staying in and went into the room to see something that she would have never expected.

"Yo mom, you still here? Stop callin' me, you're the one who kicked me out so don..." Rebecca said looking at a soul when she entered the room.

"Rebecca?" she asked.

"Yeah mom it's me. What did ya need me for? I don't have any money to give you, and your dead right? You look like you're a soul now. So what's the point of me coming here?" she asked as she was very cold with her mother.

"I wanted to see you. How are you doing darling?" asked the soul.

"What? Since when have you cared about me? And don't call me darling you whore"

"But sweetie, I missed you"

"Who are you? You're not mom, geez" she said turning to her shinigami form.

"Go wait it the lobby Su" (the modified soul's name).

"Alright" Su replied.

"Oh, so I see that you're a shinigami?" said the soul.

"Yeah, what about it? If you don't explain who the hell you are I'm gunna kill you" Rebecca warned.

"Oh? You would kill your own mother?" it asked.

"You're not my mom, and besides. What has mom ever done for me huh? She kicked me out when I was 15, and I somehow had to find a job at the age of 9 or she would have beaten me" she said looking both sad and angry.

"I've never had a mother. Now die imposter" she said leaping at the soul disguised as her mother.

"Well that's no fun, I guess I can't mentally torture you then if you hate your mother that much. What about your father?" the soul asked.

"As if I would tell you!" she yelled as she swung her sword at the soul possessing her mother's form.

The soul had turned its right arm to its original hollow form.

"Well if you're not aware, your mothers dead. I killed her. Along with your father" it added.

"Liar."

"Hmm?"

"You're wrong, he died in a car wreck when i was 6"

"Yes, well I mean his soul. You see once he became a wandering soul on earth, I watched him get eaten by a hollow" it said.

"What?"

"That's right. Now, show me those emotions so that I can kill y. . ." it said before falling over dead.

"Shut up. You and my mom" she said as she watched the impersonator of her mother and the killer of her father fall over dead. She had stabbed it in an instant.

"Dad" she said with her sword still drawn.

As night grew on, Rebecca stayed in the room that her mom had died in a year earlier at the hotel. She now had no family left that she knew.

"If you see dad, tell him I love him" she said before leaving the room.

So Rebecca went back to Japan after a long night.

When she got back to Inoue's house all of the lights were off.

"Good, I guess they went to bed" she said to herself.

As she tried to open the door, she noticed that it was locked.

"Aww man, they locked it. Guess I'll just have to pick the lock" she said grabbing a piece of metal from her pocket.

"Hehe, good thing I always keep this handy" she said now picking the lock.

Once she had picked the lock, she went inside. Suddenly she was hit in the head with a broom.

"Oww! Geez, what the hell was that for?" she said now sitting on the ground looking up at Byakuya.

"Sorry Rebecca. I thought you were a burglar" he said.

"Sheesh, well if it were a burglar you could have just used you sword and sliced them to bits" she said.

"That would be a little harsh though" he said.

"Dude, it's called sarcasm. -sigh- Oh well, no use fighting over it now" she said. "Let's head off to bed."

"How did it go with your mother?" asked Byakuya.

"Hmph. Come to find out she's been dead for about a year now. Some stupid hollow took form of her body to try and kill me" she said still sitting on the floor.

"Well did it turn out okay?" he asked.

"I guess you could say that" she said.

Rebecca was talking in a voice different than her normal way. She was noticeably sad about something, although it was not her mom.

"It's okay Rebecca. It's all over now" Byakuya said patting her head and helping her up.

"Yeah, thanks" she said.

"We have to go to school tomorrow right? You should get some rest."

"Yeah. Thanks Bya, you're pretty cool" she said smiling.

"(She's adorable, like a little puppy dog)" he thought.

"Well, goodnight" he said walking off to his room.

"Night" she said.

Rebecca walked into the room where her and Inoue were staying. There were two futons laying side by side, and in one Inoue was sleeping.

She got into bed completely exhausted and covered her eyes with her arm.

"Hm, you know what it's like to have no parents don't you" she said looking over at Inoue who was sleeping.

Just as she had said that, Inoue suddenly talked in her sleep.

"No, don't eat the banana! It has a mustache!" she yelled in her sleep.

Rebecca stared at her for a moment, and then burst into laughter.

"What the hell? I'm so gunna tease you about this in the morning!" she said still laughing.

Rebecca calmed down and looked over at Inoue.

"(Hm, you're a lot girlier than me aren't you?)" she thought randomly.

Rebecca then put in her headphones, turned on her music, and drifted asleep ready for the next morning.

END OF CHAPTER 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

By: Tomatopiranha

Writers note: Thank you for reading my fan fan! Hope you guys like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing and following the story! :) love all you readers! (btw near the end it gives you a little hint of something that might happen in the future ;))

"Wake up Rebecca, it's time to go to school" Inoue said getting dressed.

"Nngh, m'k. I'm gettin' up" she said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She obviously was not a morning person.

Inoue had a spare school uniform, and gave it to Rebecca.

"Here, it's my spare school uniform. I asked Ishida last night if he could let Kuchiki-san borrow his spare uniform since the two are close in size. So he has one also" Inoue said.

"Oh, ok. That's good, but does the teacher know that we're coming?" asked Rebecca pulling off her pajama shirt.

"Yepp, I called last night, and she's going to introduce you to the class" Inoue said pulling up her skirt.

"Awesome" Rebecca replied putting on the school shirt.

"Oh, that looks good on you Rebecca" Inoue said after she had put on the school uniform.

"Thanks, but it really shows just how flat I am though" she said looking disappointed in the mirror. "Of course you don't have a problem with that do you?" she said chuckling.

"Haha, I guess I can't say I do" Inoue said grabbing her bag.

"Well I'll go make some toast for breakfast" Rebecca said opening the door.

When she walked out, she found three plates of pancakes sitting on the table with orange juice.

"Wow! Did you make these?" she asked Inoue.

"No, Kuchiki-san must have made it" she said from the room.

"By the way where is he? Is his still getting dressed?" she said walking over to his door.

"Yo Bya, you still getting dressed?" she asked walking in.

Byakuya was in front of the mirror adjusting his scarf and hair pieces.

"Bya, you can't wear those to school!" Rebecca said walking over to him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"You'll draw way to much attention" she said pulling off his scarf and taking out his hair pieces.

"There" she said once he was just wearing his school uniform.

"Ah, you look hot without your scarf and hair pieces" she said looking into the mirror.

"Thank you" he said.

"No prob., you made breakfast didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I wanted you and Inoue to take a break from cooking" he said walking out.

"Thanks!" she said. "It looks great."

"Good morning Kuchiki-san" Inoue said.

"Good morning Inoue" he said sitting down at the table, as did the other two.

"Itadakimasu" they said and ate breakfast.

After eating, the three walked to school.

"Oh Orehime, last night you were sleep talking" Rebecca said.

"Really? What did I say?" she asked.

"It was hilarious, you said out of nowhere 'No, don't eat the banana! It has a mustache!' I was laughing so hard cause it was so random" Rebecca said chuckling.

"A banana?" she asked. "Well I did eat one before I went to bed last night."

"Ah, that explains it" Rebecca said.

"By the way, how did it go with your mom last night?" asked Inoue.

"Hm, I guess it went okay. She won't be bothering me anymore" she said. "Although when I came back I was hit in the head with a broom" Rebecca said looking over at Byakuya.

"I thought you were a robber" he replied.

"Okay okay" she said as they walked up to school.

Once they got inside, Rebecca and Byakuya waited outside of the classroom to be introduced.

"Okay everyone, we have two new transfer students, and one is from America" the teacher said. "Please come in you two."

Rebecca and Byakuya stood in front of the classroom.

"Please introduce yourselves and write your names on the board" the teacher said.

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya, nice to meet you" Byakuya said writing his name on the board.

"Oh, and um, well I am Smith Rebecca, nice to meet you" she said starting to get nervous. Although she knew how to write in Japanese, she did not know how to convert her name, so she just wrote it in English.

The class started whispering, like it did when other transfer students came. Although Rebecca was starting to get nervous.

Byakuya could tell that she was fidgety and whispered to her.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little claustrophobic of guys" she said.

"Okay you two go take those seats in the back next to Orehime" the teacher told them.

So Rebecca and Byakuya took the two seats in the back where Inoue was sitting and class started.

"Ugh, I hate school" Rebecca said stretching once class was over.

"Well you're the one who wanted to come here" said Byakuya.

"Yeah" she said.

Keigo then ran up to Rebecca from the front of the class. "Hey baby" he said in English.

Mizuiro then came behind him and whacked him in the head with a book.

"That was from Ichigo since he's not here" he said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Mizuiro" he said looking at Rebecca and Byakuya.

Suddenly Chizuru came behind Rebecca and grabbed her breasts.

"Darling" she said in English.

Just as Tatsuki was about to go punch Chizuru, Rebecca turned around.

"You mock me for being almost flat don't you" she said with an evil look in her eyes.

"N-No maam'! Forgive me darling!" Chizuru said bowing.

It was now lunch time, and they were eating in the classroom.

Rebecca was now getting very nervous as guys looked at her from the other side of the room.

"B-Bya" she whispered to him as there were girls surrounding his desk.

"Yes Rebecca?" he said.

"Will you come eat lunch with me on the roof?" she asked.

"If you want to" he replied.

"Okay, let's go!" she said grabbing his arm and pulling him from the crowd of girls.

"Rebecca, Kuchiki-san!" Inoue said.

The two ran upstairs to the roof with their lunches.

"Phew, it's like they treat us like idols" she said.

"Yeah, I cannot say that it was enjoyable being surrounded by girls" Byakuya said.

So the two ate lunch on the roof and came back to the classroom once class was starting.

They came in the room to see Tatsuki stepping on Keigo and everybody bowing down.

"Say your sorry for scaring off the transfer students" Tatsuki said.

"We are sorry" said almost all of the students bowing.

"A-No it's fine, really. It's my fault, I'm a little claustrophobic, no need to apologize" she said waving her hands in dismissal.

"Everyone, lunch break is over" the teacher said as the bell rang. "Please take your seats."

After class, it was the end of the day and everybody headed home.

"Let's go Bya, Orehime said that she's going to go grocery shopping today" Rebecca said picking up her bag.

"Okay" he said putting his books into his bag.

"You two must be really close, you seem to get along well" Tatsuki said walking up to their desks.

"Yeah well" she said before a girl leaned over her shoulder and whispered to her.

"Hey are you dating him?" she asked.

"Wha- No, not really!" she said as she was blushing.

"(What the hell am I blushing at, this is stupid)" she though.

"If not, then Byakuya-sama would you mind going on a date with me tomorrow?" asked the girl.

"I cannot go tomorrow. I am going somewhere with Rebecca tomorrow" Byakuya said trying to get out of going on a date with the girl.

"I thought you said you weren't dating him" said the girl.

"I-I told you, I'm not.." she said as Tatsuki gave an evil glare to the girl.

"Didn't I say not to harass the new students" Tatsuki said.

"Uh yeah sorry" the girl said walking away.

"Sorry about that" Tatsuki said. "You want to walk home together?" she asked.

"Yeah sure!" Rebecca replied.

So the three of them went to Inoue's house.

"Cool, I didn't know that you fought" Rebecca said. "Some time I'll have to duel ya" she said stopping at Inoue's house.

Byakuya walked up the steps leaving the other two girls.

"You two are staying at Orehime's house?" she asked.

"Yeah, we just came to Japan a few days ago and Orehime was an old friend of his" Rebecca said trying her best to come up with a story quickly.

Rebecca's iphone then went off. It was an allancar.

"(Crap)" she thought.

"Hey well I have to go, see you tomorrow Tatsuki!" Rebecca said running in the house.

"Oh, yeah see you tomorrow"

Once Rebecca got in the door, she used Su (her modified soul) and leapt out the window in her shinigami form.

"I've got this one Bya" Rebecca said leaving.

As she left the window, she passed Tatsuki thinking that she couldn't see her.

"Rebecca? What are you doing?" she asked.

"You can see me?" Rebecca said surprised.

"Yeah, I can see spirits and stuff. Are you a shinigami like Ichigo?"

"Um yeah, I'm impressed you even know what I am"

"Yeah, well even though I can see things like you I don't have any special powers or.." she said as suddenly she was on top of a roof.

"What? What happened?" she asked as Rebecca was standing next to her.

"I felt the allancars reiatsu come behind you, it must be able to turn invisible" she said.

"What's an allancar?" Tatsuki asked.

"It's sort of like a mix between a hollow and a shinigami" Rebecca explained.

"Oh I see, but how did we get up here? Did we teleport or something?"

"Nope, you're looking at the fastest shinigami ever" she said smiling.

"Oh cool, so.." Tatsuki said as she was now up in a tree.

"Stay here, I'm going to go kill that thing" Rebecca said.

So Rebecca followed the reiatsu to where the seemingly invisible allancar was.

"Who are you?" she asked it.

"I'm surprised you could find me, I tried to keep my reiatsu hidden. I guess this will be a little tougher than I thought since I've already released my sword" it said.

"So your swords ability is to turn invisible?" she asked.

"Nope, it lets me take the form of anything. Including air" it said.

"Now that's pretty interesting" she said smirking. "Although you just gave me a dead giveaway on how to defeat you."

"Haha, as if a mear teenager could beat a master like me" it said.

"Are you really tryin' to piss me off now?" she asked getting mad.

"Only a child would get mad over such a matter" it teased her.

"Tsk, who's a child kiddo" she said.

"What do you mean?" it asked.

"Look at yourself" she said.

All of the air around the allancar had been contaminated with dust, making the outline of the small allancar very noticeable.

"You bitch, what did you do?" it asked panicking.

"While you blinked I scattered dirt in the air. Even a ten year old could think to do something like that. I mean, if your disguised as your surroundings, then just change it and it will make you visible" Rebecca said smirking. "And who would have thought you would have been so small."

The outline of the allancar resembled a young boy, most likely no more than the age of 10.

"I'll kill you!" it said leaping at Rebecca.

It looked as if he had stabbed her as his sword was clearly visible now.

"Haha, I've won! You bratty girl, I beat you!" he said laughing.

Rebecca then looked up.

"Sorry brat" she said moving her elbow to show that she had trapped the sword in-between her elbow and her ribs to have made it looked like he stabbed her.

"Y-You .." he said as Rebecca grabbed his sword with her bare hand.

"Sorry, but your dead now" she said pulling back her other hand and punching him very hard.

The small allancar flew back into the tree next to the one that Rebecca had but Tatsuki in, and the impact made the base of the tree shatter, instantly killing the allancar.

"Hmph" Rebecca said looking at the tree. "I wonder how people will try and explain that" she said chuckling at the though.

"Tatsuki, are you okay?" Rebecca asked as she appeared next to her in the tree.

"Umm, yeah. You seem different from Ichigo though, I didn't even see you pull your sword" she said.

"Yeah, I guess I am a little different from the other shinigami" Rebecca said. "Need some help down?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, sure" Tatsuki said.

So Rebecca carried Tatsuki out of the tree and set her on the ground.

"Thanks"

"No problem" Rebecca said.

"Hey Tatsuki, Rebecca!" Inoue said walking on the street behind them.

"Hi Orehime" they both said walking over to her.

"What happened here?" she asked looking at the shattered tree.

"Just an allancar, don't worry. I took care of it easy as pie" Rebecca replied.

"Yeah, she was pretty cool!" Tatsuki said. "She was all like 'Haha I have your sword now die'" Tatsuki said making hand movements.

"Haha, I guess so" Rebecca said at the odd explanation.

"Well then if it's done with, why don't you have dinner with us tonight Tatsuki?" Inoue asked.

"Really? Okay, sure" Tatsuki replied.

So the three girls walked up to Inoue's house and entered. After they got in, Tatsuki offered to cook dinner.

"Hey guys, why don't I cook dinner tonight?" she asked.

"You sure?" they asked.

"Yeah, I'm actually in the mood for cooking" she said trying to not have Inoue cook the food as she knew that it never turned out well.

"Thanks Tatsuki" Inoue said.

"No problem, you went grocery shopping right?"

"Yeah, you can use whatever" Inoue said putting the bag on the counter.

"I'm gunna go tell Bya that I took care of the allancar, thanks for cookin' Tatsuki" Rebecca said.

"Sure thing"

So Rebecca walked over to Byakuya's room. It was behind a corner so nobody could see it unless they walked over to it. So she walked over to the room and opened the closed door without knocking to see him changing out of his school clothes. He was wearing the boxer shorts with the little green cloud men that she had seen in his drawer at his house, and he was shirtless.

"W-What are you doing?" Byakuya asked as his face turned red.

She stared for a minute, and then burst out in laughter.

"H-Hey! What are you laughing at?" he asked with his face still red.

"Y-Your boxers, their same ones that were in your drawers" she said laughing.

"What about it?"

"Their hilarious!" she said.

"Shut up, their normal!" he said picking up a pair of blue jeans and quickly putting them on. "What do you want?" he asked putting on his pants.

"Oh, right. Sorry" she said stopping laughing and whipping a tear from her eye.

"I took care of the allancar" she said to a now half clothed Byakuya.

"Really? That easily?" he asked.

"You bet, apparently this one could make himself look like air or something like that, but I took care of him without even having to pull my sword" she said smiling proud of her defeat. "Look out the window" she told him.

Byakuya walked over to the window and looked out the blinds to see a shattered tree.

"Geez, you sure like to make a mess" he told Rebecca.

"Haha, thanks" she said smiling and rubbing the back of her head.

"Rebecca, a new episode of Code Geass is coming on!" Inoue yelled from the other room.

"Oh! Coming" she yelled back.

"You should come watch too. Oh, but you should put on a shirt, Tatsuki is eating dinner with us tonight" Rebecca said patting his bare shoulder.

"Oh, yeah" he said grabbing a tee-shirt and putting it on.

So Rebecca and Byakuya walked out of the room to where the tv was and watched with Inoue as Tatsuki was cooking.

Byakuya was not really paying attention to the tv though as he was sitting.

"(Hm, I guess I never thought of it, but Rebecca and I are pretty close. I mean if she can see me almost naked and shake it off just like that)" he thought. "(I wonder what she thinks of me?)"

Just then his thoughts were interrupted by a delicious smell.

"Dinners ready" Tatsuki said.

They all sat down at the table for dinner then.

It was grilled salmon with rice and fruit on the side.

"Wow, this looks great Tatsuki!" Inoue said.

"Yeah you're a really great cook!" said Rebecca.

Once they started eating, they noticed that it tasted as good as it looked.

"Thank you so much for cooking" Byakuya said quietly to Tatsuki who was sitting on his left side.

"No problem, I guess you have seen Orehime's cooking then" she said back still quietly.

"Yes, and Rebecca is no better a cook than her" he replied.

"Ah, I sort of feel sorry for you. You will have to deal with eating that for a little while" she said back.

"Yes, I know" he sighed.

"Hmm?" wondered Rebecca and Inoue wondering what the two were talking about.

"It's nothing" Tatsuki said smiling.

"Oh, okay" Rebecca said.

"Hey Tatsuki, why don't you stay the night?" Inoue asked.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah! It'll be fun" she said.

"Okay, I'll call my mom after dinner and tell her" Tatsuki said.

So after dinner, Tatsuki called her mom and told her that she was staying over. After that Byakuya went to go take a shower while the other three did their homework in front of the TV.

As Byakuya got in the shower, he felt the warm water hit him, and he began thinking.

"(That was a good dinner. I guess because that Tatsuki girl was cooking. I wonder how I'm going to make it the next two weeks with Inoue's and Rebecca's cooking. Well, I guess since Rebecca is actually trying her best to cook I can deal with it. She try's her best to make me happy. I mean she even asked me to go drinking with her twice. She's a lot nicer than she looks, and..)" he thought as his thoughts were again interrupted.

Rebecca banged on the door outside of the shower.

"Yo Bya, you almost done in there? You've been in there forever and me and the others have to still shower" she said.

"(Oh, I guess I didn't notice how long I have been in here)" he thought.

"Yes, I was just going to finish right now" he said.

"Okay" she replied.

So Byakuya finished his bath and got out as promised.

"You are free to have the bath" he said walking out in his pajamas.

"Okay, let's go guys" Inoue said calling Tatsuki and Rebecca who were sitting on the couch doing their homework.

So the three girls got their pajamas and went to go take their bath. Byakuya then sat on the couch and picked up Rebecca's Japanese note book.

He looked opened it up to see her homework.

"Hmm, even though she knows Japanese, she still is not perfect at it" he said grabbing a pencil and correcting her mistakes.

Suddenly he heard a yell from the shower. Wondering what is was he went up and knocked on the door.

"Is everything alright?" he asked through the door.

"Bya! I can't believe it! I'm the tallest one in here but I'm the flattest" she whined.

"(Doesn't she feel embarrassed saying something like that to a guy?)" he thought as his face slightly blushed.

"Do you have any secrets on how you got yours so big?" he heard Rebecca ask Inoue.

"Not really, but I do drink a lot of milk" she said.

"Eww, milk is gross" Rebecca said.

"(That explains it)" Byakuya thought sighing and sitting back down on the couch.

After taking their baths the three girls came out of the shower wearing their pajamas.

"Rebecca, I looked over your homework, you should study your Japanese writing better" Byakuya said from the couch.

"Sorry sensei" she said sarcastically. "Haha, thanks for lookin' over my homework."

"It's no problem" he said.

The three girls went over and sat in front of the TV. Tatsuki sat on one side of Byakuya on the couch and Inoue on the other. Rebecca sat on the floor leaning on the couch in-between Byakuya and Tatsuki.

"Hey Rebecca, what do you want to watch while we finish up our homework?" Inoue asked as she had the changer.

"Hmm, anything really is fine."

So they put on the anime Lucky Star.

"(Such a childish show)" Byakuya thought.

So they worked on their homework until about 21:30 at night.

"Hey Rebecca, me and Tatsuki are heading to bed. Come in once your done" Inoue said.

Rebecca took a bit longer doing her homework as she was not very good at math.

"Sure thing, I'll go to bed once I finish" she said as the two other girls walked to their room.

After Inoue and Tatsuki had gone to their room, it was only Rebecca and Byakuya left. Byakuya was reading a book and Rebecca was doing her homework.

After a half an hour, Byakuya asked

Rebecca if she needed help with her math.

"Rebecca, if you are having a hard time with your homework I can help you" he said.

He got no answer.

He felt Rebecca fall over onto his leg, as she was sitting below him.

"She fell asleep" he said. "Even though you'll officially be an adult this year, you still act like such a teenager" he said to the sleeping girl. "I wonder when her birthday is? I'll have to ask her in the morning."

He turned off the TV and carried Rebecca to the room that she was staying in. He set her down and took off the coat she was wearing because she said she was cold. She was wearing a shirt that had long sleeves but came just above her belly.

"Geez, such a kid" he said to himself as he put the blanket over her.

Tatsuki was still half awake when he came in, so she saw him with Rebecca.

"You know, you two would make a cute pair" she said sitting up talking in a quiet voice making sure not to wake up Inoue or Rebecca.

"W-What? You're crazy" Byakuya replied in a soft voice.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Goodnight" he said walking out of the room closing the door behind him.

"What the hell was she talking about? Rebecca and I? She really must be crazy" he said to himself walking to his room.

"I've already married once, and she looks at least 5 or 6 years younger than me" he said to himself walking into his room. "What would others think about that? Of course that doesn't mean I don't want to get to know her better or anything" he said getting into bed.

With that on mind, Byakuya drifted asleep.

"Bya. . . Bya . . . Bya! Help me! What's happening? Help me Bya! Why is this happening to me? Please! Byakuya!"

Byakuya gasped and sat up suddenly awakening from his sleep.

"Oh god, just a dream" he said rubbing his temples. He was now sitting up with his hand on his head. "Damn, that scared the hell out of me" he said.

Byakuya looked over at the digital clock. It was 7:30.

"Bya, wake up. Were gunna be late for school" Rebecca said walking in again without knocking.

"Oh, you're already awake" she said.

"Yes, I woke up just a moment ago" he said still with his hand on his hand.

"Hey, you don't look to good. Not feeling well?" she asked.

"No, just a bad dream. I'll be fine" he replied.

"Oh, okay then. Hurry up and get dressed or there won't be any breakfast left" she said walking out and closing the door.

"What was that dream?" he asked himself as he got dressed.

Byakuya walked out of his room and saw what was for breakfast.

Inoue and Rebecca decided to make breakfast that morning. It was toast that was black as coal, and eggs that were only half cooked mixed with bread crumbs.

"We made breakfast for everyone" Rebecca and Inoue said.

"Umm, it's okay. I'm not really hungry this morning" Tatsuki said.

"Me either" Byakuya said.

"Oh, okay then. More for me and Orehime then" Rebecca said smiling.

"(It's such a heart-warming smile)" Byakuya thought. "(What ever that dream was last night, I will never let it happen. I want to keep seeing that smile)"

"What's wrong Bya?" Rebecca asked eating.

"It's nothing" he replied.

So the four of them went to school that day. It was a normal day, and nothing significant happened, though Byakuya couldn't help but think why he would have such a dream. In class, he decided for himself that he would protect Rebecca, no matter what happened.

END OF CHAPTER 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 8

By: Tomatopiranha

Writers note: Yo fellow fan fic readers! Here is another chappy or ya, and at the end of this chapter there is a twist :) make sure to read! Thanks! (and this chapter is sorta shorter than the others, but that's okay cause its supposed it be ;))

The 10 shinigami walked into the restaurant/bar. They were being treated by Rebecca as a celebration for her being better.

"I called earlier and made a reservation for a private room" said Rebecca to the others.

"Really? Cool! Now I won't have to worry if I get really drunk" said Matsumoto.

They were led by a man to the private room that Rebecca had reserved. As they all sat down he brought out the drinks and put meat on the small grill.

"(Oh, I've never gone drinking in a private room. Come to think of it, have I ever gone out for a drink?)" thought Rukia as she was also invited.

"Hey, everyone. Since we're all here, why don't we have a drinking contest? Whoever drinks the most gets 5,000 yen, whoever drinks the least has to pay it." said Matsumoto.

"(Oh god, I shouldn't have chosen to come. I don't want to have to pay)" thought Byakuya.

"Yeah! Heh, but I'll be the winner" bragged Renji.

"No you won't Renji!" said Rukia.

"Oh yeah? Since when was the last time you came out drinking? Your gunna loose"

"That's what you think!" she replied back even though it was true she had never been out drinking before.

"Oh look, the meat is done!" said Rebecca.

As everyone was getting their meat, Rebecca snuck over to Byakuya.

"Hey, if ya want I can ask them if you don't have to participate" Rebecca said in a low voice so that no one would hear what she was saying.

"It's okay Rebecca. I do not want everybody thinking that I can't drink" said Byakuya.

"But... you can't, right?" she said.

"It's alright. I can manage maybe half a cup. Rukia has never been out drinking before so she will probably be worse than me."

"Okay, if your sure." said Rebecca.

She returned to her seat and got her meat and sake.

"Itadakimasu" she said as she took a bite of her food and drank the whole first cup.

"Heh, I will not loose!" said Iba.

So as time went on, everyone was having a fun time. Until Shunsui had noticed that Byakuya had barely touched his drink.

"Hey Byakuya, aren't you gunna drink? You're going to lose." he said.

"I am just taking my time. I will not lose." Byakuya said calmly.

He looked over to see that Rukia had two cups of sake already.

"Ahh, I can't drink anymore" said Rukia.

"(What am I going to do? She had two cups? I don't want them to think of me as a looser. I guess I'll try and drink a little more)" he thought as he was already lightheaded from a half a cup.

He got two new cups filled with sake, and he drank both.

Rebecca stared in shock for a moment. Everyone else was carrying on like normal.

Byakuya sat for over a minute not doing anything. Not even looking up from the two cups of sake he just drank.

After a minute, he crawled up to Rebecca.

Even though Rebecca was half drunk already, she could tell that something was wrong with Byakuya.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked.

Everyone else was already drunk and carrying on between themselves so they did not notice Rebecca and Byakuya.

"Hey, are you okay Bya? You said that you can't drink. Well you just chugged 2 and a half cups. And . . . What are you doing?" she asked.

Byakuya was sitting down like a child and twirling Rebecca's hair.

"Gyour hair iz pretty" he said completely drunk. Rebecca was surprised that Byakuya did not already pass out.

"Umm, hey I can take you home if you want. Your completely drunk"

"Hahaha, you're funny. Cats donkt sleep at home" he said.

"Cats? What the hell!" she said bursting out in laughter as it was extremely rare to see Byakuya in his current state.

"Hey, . . . hi" he said out of randomness.

"Umm hi. You sure you don't want me to take ya home cause.."

Byakuya then fell asleep and fell into Rebecca's lap.

"Hah, I guess you really can't drink" she said putting her hand on his head.

"Wow! Your hair is super soft!" she exclaimed to the unconscious captain.

"Rebecca! I toldya you had thehots for captain 6!" said a drunk Mastsumoto.

"Shuddup! Ya dunno what your takin about" said Rebecca drinking another cup.

A few hours later Rebecca woke up and everyone had already gone home.

"Hmm, looks like I had a little too much last night. I must have fallen asleep" she said as she had woken up still sitting up.

As she went to stand up, she noticed that Byakuya was still asleep on her lap.

"Oh. Haha, I had forgot you fell asleep. You are a horrible drinker" she said to the sleeping shinigami.

"-sigh- Guess I'll take ya home now" she said standing up putting Byakuya on her back.

"Hmm, your lighter than you seem" she said disappearing with him on her back.

"Here we are, were at your house" she said.

"WOW! This place is huge!" she said as it was her first time in Byakuya's house.

She took him to his room and set him on his bed.

"I guess I should leave a note for him so that he knows what happened when he wakes up. Lets see, where does he keep the paper and pen?" she wondered.

She began looking through the drawers looking for a pen and paper when she opened his boxers drawer.

"BWAHAAAHAA!" she burst out laughing.

His boxers had little characters that looked sort of like a green cloud with hands and feet and a face.

"This is too much!" she said rolling over on the floor, almost crying she was laughing so hard.

Because if the loud laughing Byakuya woke up.

He looked up to see his underwear drawer open and a young girl almost laughing to death on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" he asked from his bed not remembering the night before.

"Hua... Oh... Sorry Bya" she said trying to catch her breath.

"Don't ya remember last night at all?" she asked.

"No, not really" he replied.

"Well you see you, me, and a bunch of other people went out for a celebration drink last night"

"But I don't drink"

"I know that, but Matsumoto had a contest for whoever could drink the most would get 5,000 yen from the one who drank the least. Long story short ya didn't want to pay and drank two cups of sake and ended up passing out."

"Oh. Well than what are you and me doing here?" he asked.

"Well after you fell asleep I must have also, so when I woke up, you and me were the only ones left. So I brought you home since you were still asleep. Oh and sorry bout' going through your stuff. I was trying to find a pen and paper so I could leave you a note."

"Oh. Okay, well thank you for taking me home" he said.

"No prob! You can go back to sleep anyways. It's still 3:30 in the morning. I'll see you tomorrow!" she said.

"Okay, goodbye Rebecca" he said drifting off to sleep.

So Rebecca went back home and slept for the night. She then woke up to something surprising in the morning.

"Augh! Who the hell did this?" she yelled in the soul society newspaper room.

"Matsumoto came in and brought these pictures and told us to put them in the paper. We had to listen to a vice captain" explained one of the men.

EARLIER THAT MORNING

Rebecca woke up to see Byakuya standing by her bed demanding her to wake up.

"What's the matter Bya?" asked Rebecca still half asleep.

"What's the meaning of this?" he said holding up the newspaper.

On the front page there was a picture of Byakuya sleeping in Rebecca's lap as she was also asleep.

"Shit. They took a photo!" she said now fully awake.

"What happened?" asked Byakuya.

"Well after you got drunk you sort of passed out in my lap, and well you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. I didn't think that anyone would take a picture!" she said.

"I wouldn't have minded" said Byakuya rubbing his temples.

"I'll go tell the news place to stop selling these. It's still early so no one has probably gotten theirs yet" she said.

So that's how she ended up where she was currently. Yelling at the news guy to stop selling the newspapers immediately.

As she was arguing with the man, another shinigami came up to Rebecca with a message.

"Third squad captain. I have an urgent message" said the man.

"Ugh, can it wait?"

"I'm afraid not maam'" he said.

"Okay. What is it?"

"Your mother from the living world is wondering where you are."

-to be continued-

END OF CHAPTER 8


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

By: Tomatopiranha

Writers note: Hellooo :) another chapter comin up for ya! Sorry bout' the longish wait for the last chapter :( i broke my iphone and i had to wait until it started working till I could keep writing. (thts because I usually do all mu writing under my desk in math and history class) so yeah. Hope u enjoy!

"Rebecca!" Matsumoto said clinging to her from behind.

"Kyaa!" she yelled falling backwards as Matsumoto was hanging from her neck.

"Oh hey Matsumoto! Why are you here?" asked Rebecca now sitting on the ground outside of Inoue's house.

Matsumoto had come to tell Rebecca that it had been two weeks since she came to the living world and that she could come back to soul society now.

"I came to tell ya that it's time to come back to soul society now" Matsumoto said.

"Oh yeah, I guess it has been two weeks" Rebecca said standing up. "I'll head back in the morning."

"Hai" Matsumoto said jumping up.

"Oh, but first you have to help me think of something that I should bring back to Kira as a souvineir" Rebecca said.

"Alright! I was going to go shopping anyways while I am here, so I'll come with ya" Matsumoto said. "And by the way do you have a place where I can crash at tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure that Orehime will be fine with you staying over since we are leaving tomorrow."

"Oh, I know her! I've actually stayed at her place before" Matsumoto said as they were walking up to Inoue's house.

"Hey Orehime, Bya! I'm home" Rebecca said as she walked in the door.

"Hey Rebecca, who's Bya?" asked Matsumoto walking into the door.

Byakuya then walked out of his room and over to Rebecca.

"Welcome home" he said to Rebecca.

"Waah! Kuchiki-Taicho, what are you doing here?" asked a very surprised Matsumoto.

"What do you think I am doing? I was here to help with the mission" he said with a blank expression while talking to Matsumoto.

"Oh? And you two are staying at the same house huh? What did you two lovebirds do? Just to let you know Rebecca is mine" Matsumoto said joking around and hugging Rebecca.

Rebecca then turned pale and started coughing. The rage of coughing led to her choking up blood.

"Oh my god! Did I just make you cough up blood! I'm so sorry Rebecca!" Matsumoto said franticly releasing her grip on the new adult.

"Oh no, it's not because of you. Don't worry" Rebecca said looking up at Matsumoto as she sat on the ground after Matsumoto had let go of her.

"B-But you just coughed up blood!" Matsumoto said.

"Actually, this is better than it was before thanks to Bya" Rebecca said to her.

"Huh? What the hell happened? You seem really sick or something" she said.

"Well we don't know exactly what's wrong with me, but since I have become a shinigami I have been getting huge migraines and it got worse. I was getting them almost once or twice a day, but apparently Bya has healing powers. So he helped as best as he could, and I don't get them anymore, but I'm just sort of sickly now. I'm sorta like Ukitake now. I'm gunna ask fourth squad when we go back, so don't worry" Rebecca said smiling.

"Oh? That really nice of ya Kuchiki-Taicho" Matsumoto said.

Since the amusement park, Byakuya and Rebecca were now closer than they had been before.

"Oh and Bya, me and Matsumoto are going out to the mall later, do you wanna come?" asked Rebecca.

"(Hm, Matsumoto is coming? I'm not sure how that would turn out with me being there, I don't really know her at all, it might make things a little awkward for Rebecca and I don't want that)" Byakuya thought.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get some work done before I return tomorrow. I would like to go but I can't" he said.

"No prob, I understand. I was just gunna get Kira a souvenir is all" she said.

"(Kira? Why is she getting one for Kira? Well I guess he is her vice, but still. I would feel better if she was getting something for a girl)" he thought.

"By the way Bya, where is Orehime? Is she out?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, she is out with that Tatsuki girl" he said.

"Oh, okay. Well, let me go get dressed into my normal clothes before we go" Rebecca told Matsumoto.

So Rebecca stood up from the floor and walked to her room where she got dressed. She then came out ready to go.

"Let's go Matsumoto. Cya later Bya" Rebecca said walking to the door with Matsumoto.

So the two shinigami girls went to the mall leaving Byakuya at home. Of course Matsumoto went crazy shopping. Rebecca had decided on a gift for Kira and got him a rice cooker (to make up for breaking his) and a random bobble head. After Matsumoto and Rebecca had been shopping for a while, they stopped for some food at the food court. After eating they continued shopping, and Rebecca ended up buying much more than she had thought she would thanks to Matsumoto. After three hours of shopping the two went home barely able to drag their bags with them. They walked up to the door, and noticed that the door was locked. Because of all the bags, Rebecca could not pull out the key or knock on the door with her hand. So she banged the door with her head. Byakuya opened the door to see Rebecca on the ground rubbing her head.

"Rebecca?" he asked looking down at her.

"Bya, I think I bruised my brain" she said.

"You hit the door with your head didn't you?" he said.

"Man, you know me to well Bya" she said chuckling standing back up.

"Aww you two are just to cute! You should date" Matsumoto said shrieking.

"Well, it wouldn't do us much good today since we're busy with lottsa work since we are goin' back tomorrow. -sigh- I hate paperwork" Rebecca said walking in taking the mountains of bags in.

"Umm, what's with all the bags? Those aren't all for Kira are they?" asked Byakuya.

"Oh, is Kuchiki-Taicho jealous of Kira?" said Matsumoto.

"No" he replied.

"Haha, their not all for Kira. I sorta splurged a little buying souvenirs for a bunch of people" she said.

"Oh, I see" Byakuya replied.

After a little while, Inoue came back with Tatsuki.

"Hey guys" Inoue said walking in the door.

"Hey Orehime" Rebecca said. "Matsumoto came and said that we are goin' back to soul society tomorrow" she said walking over to Inoue.

"Oh? Well than we'll have to have a big dinner tonight then!" Inoue said. "Matsumoto,Tatsuki, want to stay the night?" asked Inoue.

"Sure" they replied, even though Matsumoto had already planned on staying.

So as it ended up, Matsumoto, Rebecca, and Inoue made a large dinner. After Byakuya and Tatsuki managed to choke down dinner with the others, everybody showered and watched TV. It was a fun night for all of them, it seemed as if it was sort of a leaving party for Byakuya and Rebecca. After a few hours of having fun almost everybody fell asleep.

It was then 2:33 in the morning, and Rebecca was still awake after she thought everyone had fallen asleep.

She was feeling a little claustrophobic stuffed in the living room with four other people, so she went outside to get a breath of fresh air.

As she got up, Byakuya was just about to fall asleep when she heard her get up. He was curious to see what she was doing, so he watched as she walked out the door.

"Ahh, this feels great" she said as she walks outside of the stuffy house to the brisk, cool air.

She stretched her arms and decided to go sit on the roof since it was a nice night. So she went up to the roof and as she sat down she saw something. It was the gate from Huendo Mundo opening.

She sat quietly and watched as an allancar walked through the gate and it shut behind him. Rebecca quickly switched to her shinigami form once the gate closed, hiding her reiatsu so that it would not notice her.

It stood for a moment, than it headed off to the park where there was a little soul child. Rebecca used her lightning step to get there way before he did, and she brought the child somewhere safe. After she had done that she appeared at the park to greet the allancar.

"Who are you" it asked.

"I'm Rebecca. Any last words before you die?" she asked.

"Hm, yeah like, that's never going to happen" it said back.

The allancar was very big, and was a dark red head with skin as white as Rebecca's before it had gotten sunburned.

"Well then, if that's all you have got to say than fine. I'm still going to kill you" Rebecca said.

"I don't think so kid. You're a wimp, a punk, and a kid. And kids can't beat big men like me" he said flexing his muscles.

"Don't call me a damn kid! What the hell! I'm 18 now, an official adult! Geez ya old geezer" she said back now pissed.

"Old geezer?" it yelled back.

Rebecca smirked as she had just found out what annoyed the allancar.

"Yeah, that's right! You're so old that we could put you in a museum" she said taunting it. "And look at that skin, old and wrinkly. While mine is like a baby's, soft and not old."

"Okay, your dead now" it said as it growled and released its sword.

The allancar then turned into what looked like a giant rock, and fell to the ground. The rock like thing shattered into pieces and the allancar emerged from it.

"Let's just see you dodge this with your lousy shunpo!" he said as his power was similar to Byakuya's instead his was with little bits of metal, not cherry blossoms.

Rebecca appeared next to the allancar while seemly still standing in the same place she was before.

"W-What? I didn't know that shinigami had a sword that could make them duplicate! That must mean that the you over there isn't the real one, that's why it looks like I'm cutting you but I'm not" it said panicking as more seemly illusions of Rebecca appeared around him.

"Nope, your wrong bud. I am me, all of me is one. I'm just movin' a tad fast is all" she said smirking. "Though third squad is the one that deals a quick judgment, sometimes it's a little fun to play. Tell ya what, I'll give you a choice. You wanna play with me and have a long painful death, or a swift one?" she asked slightly smirking.

"You bitch!" I'll kill you!" he said as he tried to hit Rebecca.

"Aww, guess oldie doesn't want to play. Oh, well. Goodbye then" she said then stopping.

Rebecca had stabbed the allancar through the skull and returned back in place.

"Hah, piece a cake! -cough-" she said as right after she said that she coughed up blood.

"Haha, woops" she said laughing at herself.

Byakuya then came from the line of tree's into the park where Rebecca was at.

"Oh, Bya! What are ya doin' here?" she asked as she had thought he was already asleep.

"Oh well I heard you get up so I wondered if everything was alright" he said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it, I just killed another allancar. No biggie really" she said walking over to him.

"Does no biggie leave blood coming from the side of your mouth?" he asked.

"Oh, that wasn't because of him. Don't worry" she said. "Ya know, I'm really glad that you helped to try and heal me. Even though it didn't do much, it still helps. I mean I would rather be sick all the time than having big migraine and passing out once or twice a day" she said.

"You still have them?" he asked.

"Yeah, and they last a bit longer too, but they are a lot milder" she said. "I wonder what's wrong with me? I mean it can't be a normal sickness, and it started when I became a shinigami. I wonder what it is."

Byakuya walked closer to Rebecca and wrapped his arms around her.

"(W-W-What is this)" she thought blushing.

"Rebecca, I felt immense pain when I first lost my wife. It was devastating to say in the least. I didn't know what to do until I found Rukia. She was the one who kept me going after that. Though she was there for me, I still missed my wife. Then, there was you. I felt the same way for you that I did for my wife. I will not go through that much pain again. I will not anything happen to you, I will not let this sickness kill you like one did my wife. I will not let you go" he said wrapping his arms tighter around Rebecca.

"I know that you have been through a lot. I know the pain of losing a loved one. Trust me, I loved my father like no one else. Though, sometimes you have to let go of the past. Keep movin' forward. Thanks for carin' for me Bya, it really means a lot" she said also hugging him.

The two stayed inlocked in each other's arms for a minute, and then Rebecca spoke up.

"Why don't we head back before anyone noticed that we're gone" she said smiling at Byakuya.

"Okay, but first you've got some stuff still on your face" he said wiping her face with his large hand.

"Gack! Hey, I'm not a kid ya know, I can wipe my own face ya know" she said backing up.

"But it's bugging the hell out of me" he said still trying to wipe off her face, because of his mild ADD it actually did bug him.

"Ahh, no Bya" she said laughing and running away.

"But I need to get it! It'll drive me mad on the way back" he said playfully running after her. It was the first time he had done that with anyone since he was a child. His inner self just seemed to slip by when he was with Rebecca. His temper, his playfulness, and of course his usual cool self which he was very proud of.

After the two had calmed down they walked back home in a very good mood.

When the two got walked in the door, they found three girls staring at them from behind the couch.

"Umm, what are you guys doing?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, we waiting for you to lovebirds to comeback. I woke up when I heard Kuchiki-Taicho walk out the door, and I didn't see you here either. So I knew that you two were having a date, so I woke up Orehime and Tatsuki and told them that we needed to spy on you, but they didn't want to invade your time. So, how was it? Did you two make out? Oh my god! Don't tell me your pregnant Rebecca!" Matsumoto shrieked joking around.

"What the hell Matsumoto! None of that happened! You pervert, we just killed an allancar!" Rebecca shouted with her face a deep red walking over to Matsumoto.

"Well since when did it take two captains to kill one little allancar? I think something else happened back there that you're not telling me" Matsumoto said smiling.

"Matsumoto! Nothing happened! Sheesh" Rebecca said starting to calm down.

After everything settled down, everybody went back to bed for the night.

"Rebecca.. Wake up Rebecca... Come on we're going to be late" Rebecca heard still dozing in and out of sleep.

Suddenly Rebecca felt something cold touch the middle of her back as she was lying on her belly. She suddenly snapped out of her sleep and jumped up trying to get the cold thing out of her shirt.

"Ieeee!" she yelled jumping around.

As she was jumping, a half melted ice cube fell from her back.

"What the hell was that for?" she said looking down to see Byakuya sitting on the floor by Rebecca's bed.

"You would not wake up, and I don't wish to return late to soul society" he said. "So, I put and ice cube from my drink down your shirt."

"Wow! I didn't know you could do things like that Bya! Haha, I guess this is the inner Bya" she joked around.

"Hm, well. For some odd reason I seem to act a little more.. natural with you. If it inconveniences you I will stop" he said.

"Aww, you're so cute" she said chuckling.

"I don't want to be called cute by someone younger than me" said Byakuya standing up.

"Well I am a grown up now" she said smiling.

"Yes, well. You should go back to soul form and come out so that we can leave. Matsumoto and I are ready to go" he said.

"Okay, I'll be right out" she said walking over to her stuff.

The three shinigami went to their soul forms and Byakuya opened a personal gate back to soul society.

"Cya Orehime, Cya Tatsuki" Rebecca said waving as the door back to soul society shut.

"Bye" they both said.

"Come again" Inoue said.

So the three shinigami went back to soul society.

"It's gunna be nice goin' back to soul society" Rebecca said. "Stayin in my human body is so stiff. Haha, and I'll be able to use lightning step easier" she said.

"Yeah, but once we get there you are going to the fourth squad" Byakuya said.

"Alright, I'll go later tonight if it'll make ya any happier. But I ain't takin' any pills, ya hear" she said to Byakuya.

"Why? Are you scared of pills?" Byakuya said trying to sound funny but failing.

Rebecca crossed her arms and looked away.

"Wait, don't tell me you really are scared of pills?" he said looking at her.

"Hmph, pills are stupid" she said.

"Yeah, pills are stupid. My Rebecca doesn't have to swallow any stupid pills" Matsumoto said laughing and clinging to Rebecca's neck.

"Waah!" Rebecca yelled falling backwards.

As Byakuya turned around to see what was going on, he saw the two girls sitting on the ground. He let out a sigh.

"If we don't hurry we're going to have to make up the work that we missed" Byakuya said.

"Aww, I hate paperwork" the two said standing up.

So they continued their way back to soul society. They saw the gate at the end of the door. Rebecca was starting to feel claustrophobic so she ran ahead of the others so that she would get out first. While she was running, her thoughts started to run off and she dazed off. Before she knew it she had ran into the gate head on. She was not paying attention so she did not notice that it had not opened yet.

"-SMACK-"

Rebecca sat down holding her sore head to see Matsumoto laughing and gripping her stomach as she looked like she was about to fall over. She also saw as Byakuya smiled.

"(His smile is so great. Even though my head is sore, I feel fine with him)" she thought to herself.

Byakuya and Matsumoto walked up to her as she was still sitting on the ground.

"Oh my god Rebecca! That was hilarious!" Matsumoto said laughing.

Byakuya then let his hand down to help Rebecca up.

"Oh, thanks" she said grabbing his hand and standing up.

"You know, the person who entered the gate first has to be so close to it for it to open" he said to her.

"Haha, oops. Guess I should have asked" she said rubbing the back of her head.

So the three of them walked through the gate, and entered soul society.

"Hooray! We're finally back!" Rebecca said.

When they walked through the gate, people had noticed them. Suddenly a crowd of people gathered around them. At first, Rebecca did not know what was going on until she actually listened to what they were saying.

"Smith Taicho is it true that you and Kuchiki Taicho are going out?"

"What did you two do while in the living world?"

"Did you really get Kuchiki Taicho drunk so that you could have him sleep in your lap?"

"Oh my god! That damn bastard at the newspaper place actually printed the picture! He is SO dead!" she yelled.

"Bloom, Senzobakura" Byakuya said as he put his sword in shikai to scare off all of the gossipers.

"Bya! What the hell are ya doing! Stop" she said as it was too late. Byakuya had almost sliced the fans to a million pieces each as they all ran away.

As Byakuya's sword returned to it normal form, Rebecca yelled at him.

"You coulda killed me!" she said as she stood up. She had ducked and put her head down to avoid the flying petals.

"You could dodge it" he said.

"-sigh- Okay okay, just please don't try to slice anyone else" she said.

"Okay" he replied.

"Well then, I'll be off. I'm gunna go see Kira. I'll catch you two later" she said disappearing.

Rebecca appeared in front of her captains room where her and Kira worked. She decided that she would try and surprise him. So she put down her bags and creaked open the door quietly. Kira was organizing books on the shelf behind the desk.

So Rebecca quietly walked in without him noticing and stood behind him. She suddenly pinched his sides, making him yell and jump.

"Bwahaaha! I gotcha good!" she said laughing.

"Rebecca! Your back!" he said happily.

"Haha! You bet I am -cough-" Rebecca said coughing up blood again.

"Holy crap Rebecca! Are you okay! Oh my god! Let me call someone" he said worried.

"No no Kira, I'm fine. You don't have to call anyone" she said wiping her mouth.

"B-But Rebecca"

"I'm fine, I'm going to go to fourth squad later and ask them what's wrong with me. I'll explain it later. Anyways, besides that. I got you a souvenir" she said rushing to her bags outside of the door.

She ran back in with the large bag filled with stuff that she had bought for people.

"Here ya go" she said smiling handing him a rice cooker, a bobble head, and a can of silly string.

"Oh thanks!" he said putting the stuff on the desk.

"No problem" she said smiling. "Hey well I'm gunna go greet people from the squad, then head to fourth squad. I'll see ya later Kira" she said.

"Yeah, thanks"

So she headed off to greet some people from her squad that were walking around. She also went and talked with some of the other captains. After that she went to the forth squad. They did a special check up to see what was wrong.

"Rebecca, we just looked over the reports and it seems that there is nothing wrong" Isane said.

"What? But, then what's with me bein' all sickly?" asked Rebecca chewing on a lollipop given to her by Toshiro.

"Really, I don't know. Sorry. But if you go to Mayuri's place, maybe he could help you" she said.

"Mayuri?"

"Yeah, he's better than us for unknown things like this" she said.

"Okay, thanks Isane" Rebecca said standing up.

"No problem. Hope you feel better" she said as Rebecca disappeared.

So even though she did not want to, Rebecca appeared at the twelfth squad to see Mayuri.

"-sigh- He had better not do any experiments on me" she said to herself walking in.

As she walked in Mayuri was walking through the hall. He noticed her and shunpoed over to her.

"So, are you finally going to let me experiment in you?" he said with a weird smile in his face.

"No, but I do need your help" she said hesitantly.

"Ohh?"

A few minutes later, Rebecca was in Mayuri's testing lab sitting in a chair with multiple tubes connected to her.

"U-Umm, is this safe?" she asked.

"Yes of course it is, probably most likely" he said. "Look, here come the results now" he said looking as a paper came out of a large machine.

"Ohh, very interesting indeed" he said looking at the paper.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know. But it is interesting" he said still looking at the paper. "We can't do anything about it for now, but I might be able to find something out if say, you let me test a few things on you?" he said holding up a bottle of unstable medicine.

"H-ha, well. I think I'll just wait until you find a cure" she said sort of freaked out.

"Fine, suit yourself" he said getting up and leaving.

"Wait before you leave, what is that blue thing on your head?" she asked pulling off the tubes from her forehead.

"What? This thing is my magnificent hair" he said turning away leaving.

"Wow, blue hair?" she wondered as she walked out of twelfth squad.

Rebecca disappeared from twelfth squad and appeared back in her captains room where Kira was.

"Hey Rebecca" he said turning around. "Did you find out what's wrong?" he asked.

"No, but did you know that Mayuri has blue hair?" she said.

"Um yeah, that's sort of a given" he said.

"Oh, I thought it was a hat" she said.

"Haha, a hat?"

"Yeah! A big fluffy hat or something" she said.

END OF CHAPTER 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

By: Tomatopiranha

Writers note: Okay people, thanks u so much for readin and reviewing! You are all amazing! I m like SOOO sorry tht i havent updated this in like forever! I havent had the time to and its just crazy! I wrote this and the next chapter a long time ago, and i'm not sure if i can continue because i have like a super major writers block for this! Im sorry for any of you who are actually still reading this at all, if im asked i'll try my best to try and continue! So ya, im like super sorry, thx to all u who r still following! Enjoy! ^.^

"Yo, Toshiro" Rebecca said appearing next to him while he was walking.

Toshiro gasped and stepped back as he was suprised and let out a sigh.

"I told you not to do that" Toshiro said picking up the papers he had dropped.

"Haha, sorry. It's just so funny to see your reaction" Rebecca said.

"So, what do you want?" he asked continuing to walk to his room.

"I got souvineirs for everyone in the living world, your the last person who I have one for" she said holding up a bag.

"Oh? Thanks" he said turning to her.

Rebecca gave Toshiro the bag and he opened it. It was stuffed full of candy and small toys.

"(Man, I'm still getting candy even though Rebecca's here. So much for being treated like an adult)" he thought as Ichigo walked up.

"Hey guys" he said.

"Oh hey Ichico! I didn't know that you were in soul society" Rebecca said.

"Yeah, I'm not doin' much though" he said.

"Oh, then can you help me spy on Bya?" she asked quietly leaning over him.

"Spy on Byakuya?" he asked confused.

"Yes, though we can't talk about it here. Cya Toshiro, enjoy your candy" she said.

So Rebecca grabbed Ichigo's hand and they dissapeared.

"Where are we?" he asked as he appeared somewhere he had never seen.

"We're in my house. No one is here so I can talk to you here" she said.

"Okay, well what do you need?" he asked.

"Well ya see Bya got me something for my birthday, so I want to get him something for his which is comin up. Though I have no idea what he likes or anything" she said.

"So you want me to help you spy on him?" asked Ichigo.

"Exactly! But ya see, Bya doesn't tell any one about his birthday, so don't tell him that you know it's comin up or anything" she said.

"Okay, but if he doesn't tell anyone his birthday how do you know it?" he asked.

"I did research" replied Rebecca.

"Haha, you did research on him?" asked Ichigo trying to supress a laugh.

"Yeah, I do research on anyone I meet" she said. "Including you."

"Me? What do you know about me?" he asked.

"Well, your 16, you live with your family and your mom died when you were little. You saved Rukia from being unjustly executed last year. Your 177 cm tall, and your blood type is A. You are 139 lbs., and your swords name is Zangetsu. Also, you have a hollow side. You also have a slight crush on Rukia and Orehime, though it's nothing you see as desperetly important" Rebecca said. "Need I go on?"

"W-Wow! Thats impressive and weird that you do that with everyone you meet" he said.

He then leaned over to Rebecca and talked in a quiet voice.

"Don't tell anyone about Rukia or Inoue" he said.

"Haha, don't worry! I won't tell your little secret. But, it would help me keep it better if you were to help me spy on Bya" she said smiling.

"Okay okay, I guess I can help ya" he said sighing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Great! Thanks a bunch, ya want a popsicle?" she said walking over to the mini fridge by her bed.

"Yeah!" he said also walking over.

So the two got popsicles and sat down on her bed. Rebecca's house was small for a captains. The only seperate room in her house that had a door was the bathroom, leaving her house open and spacious. She had requested a small living space since she had lived in an apartment almost her whole life.

So the two of them were talking, they were good friends so it was not akward at all. While they were talking they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Rebecca said standing up leaving Ichigo sitting on the bed still eating a popsicle.

So Rebecca went over to the door and opened it. She opened the door to see Byakuya.

"Oh, hey Bya. Whats up?" she asked.

"Hey Byakuya!" Ichigo said waving his hand with the popsicle from the bed.

"Whats Kurosaki doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, umm. Well nothing much, I just ran into him walking around. So what did you want?" she asked blocking the view of Ichigo from Byakuya.

"Nothing much, just seeing if you were feeling better. But I see that your busy, I'll come later" he said turning to walk away.

"Ah, Bya. We wern't doing anything. Really" she said sticking her head out the door as he walked away.

"(What was Kurosaki doing in Rebecca's house? Did they really just bump into each other walking around. Well, knowing Rebecca she may have actually ran into him. She's not the brightest one. But, what if, by some chance, the two are, say, dating? No. That can't be it. Rebecca would not date Kurosaki, would she? Wait, why do I care? But, I must admit, I don't know how I would deal with the idea that the two are dating)" Byakuya thought walking away.

"I'll meet up with ya later!" he heard Rebecca yell to him from his door.

"-sigh- That sucks" Rebecca said closing the door.

"Whats wrong?" Ichigo said still sitting on her bed.

"I dunno, but I think Bya got jealous that you were in my house" she said sitting on her kitchen countertop.

"Byakuya get jealous?!" Ichigo asked suprised.

"Yeah, it's sorta hard to tell unless you know him really good" she said. "And ya know, Ukitake said that when he was younger he was really short tempered also."

"Wow, I would have never guessed" said a still suprised Ichigo.

So the two kept casually talking for about an hour until they heard another knock at the door. So Rebecca hopped down from the counter and answered the door. It was Isane.

"Oh, heya Isane" Rebecca said.

"Hi Rebecca, Unohana wants me to tell you that he hopes you feel better" she said handing her a box of chocolate.

"Awesome!" Rebecca said taking the box. "Tell her I said thanks a bunch! Oh, and tonight do you want to sleep over?" Rebecca asked Isane.

"Okay! Sounds like fun" she said. "Cya later" she said walking out.

So Rebecca closed the door and then walked over to Ichigo.

"I'm gunna ask her if she knows anything about Bya's likes and dislikes. She's probably been here for a while so she might know something" Rebecca said.

"Thats a good idea" Ichigo said back.

"Hey, well I gotta go run some arrons. I'll catch ya later Ichigo" Rebecca said patting Ichigo's shoulder.

So the two headed out the door and went on their ways. It was Rebecca's day off, so she did not have to work.

After a few hours, Rebecca came back to her house since she had finished running the arrons. She felt bad about what happened earlier with Byakuya, so she decided to go talk to him beore his Isane came over for a sleep over. So she used lightning step to go to his captains office.

Once she got there, she stood outside of the door not sure weather to go in or not.

"(What will I say when I go in there? Hey Bya, sorry about earlier, just forget about it. No. Thats sounds like me and Ichigo actually did something. Damn it! I don't care. I'll just wing it like I do anything else)" she thought.

So Rebecca inhaled and opened the door. To her suprise, she only saw Renji in the room.

"Oh, hey Rebecca. Whattcha doin here?" Renji asked spinning his chair to face Rebecca.

"Oh hey Renji, Bya's not here?" she asked.

"No, he's out right now. Why, ya need ta talk to him or somethin? If ya want I can take a message" he said.

"Naa, it's okay. It's not something that I can really leave a message for" she said.

"What, is it a love confession or something?" Renji said joking around.

"N-No! Thats not it" she said looking at the ground.

"Did you two get in a fight or something? You seem sorta down" he said.

"Well, not exactly. It's sorta long story, but I think he got the wrong idea bout' me and Ichigo" she said.

"Oh I see. Well, if it helps any he said that he was gunna go talk to captain commander about a funds issue or somethin like that" Renji said.

"Really? Thanks Renji! Cya" she said dissapearing.

So Rebecca appeared outside of the door where captain commander usually was. She put her ear up to the door to listen to what was going on. As she listened, she heard Byakuya talking also. So she waited outside of the door so that when Byakuya walked out, she could talk with him.

So Byakuya and the captain commander had finished talking, and Byakuya headed to the door. Rebecca did not hear him walk up to the door so she still had her ear up to it. As Byakuya opened the door it hit Rebecca in the face.

"Etaaa!" she yelled as she sat on the ground with her face in her hands.

Byakuya then closed the door behind him to see Rebecca sitting on the ground with her face in her hands.

"Rebecca?" he wondered looking at her.

"You should walk louder!" she said with her face still buried in her palms.

"I don't know what your talking about. Are you okay?" he asked kneeling over.

"Yeah" she said taking her hands from her face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I really wanted to clear up what happened earlier" she said looking up at him. "Ichigo and I wern't doing anything. I really did just meet up with him at random, so we were just talking since we haven't seen each other in a long time. There is nothing between us at all" she said.

"(Wait, why am I explaining this to Bya? Why do I not want him thinking that I am with someone? Do I, like him or something?" she thought as her face than deeply blushed.

"What the hell am I thinking!" she yelled not knowingly outloud.

Rebecca than noticed that she had yelled that outloud. "Oh, sorry" she said in a quieter voice.

"(What a relief)" he thought.

"Rebecca" Byakuya said.

"Yeah?" she said looking up at him.

"... you should get your hearing checked"

"Wha! Bya, your so cold" she said spreading out her arms exploring the floor.

Byakuya stared down at her for a moment. She looked as if she was searching for something as her arms were searching the floor.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"When the door hit me, my contact came out. I need to find it" she said still groping around the floor.

"You wear contacts?" he asked mildly suprised.

"Yeah, without them I'm almost blind. And whats worse I lost my right eyes contact" she said. Rebecca was now almost completly blind since she had lost her contact, the other one that was in did not help at all since her hair was covering that eye.

"What does it look like? I will help you look for it" Byakuya said.

Rebecca stopped for a moment and looked over in the direction where she saw the vauge outline of Byakuya. She burst out laughing.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You want to know what a contact looks like? Haven't you ever heard of them?" she said chuckling still searching the floor.

"Well, I have heard that you have to put them in your eye" he said.

"Yeah, but their clear. They are like little clear circles" she explained as Byakuya had never seen what contacts look like.

After a few minutes of blindly searching, Rebecca could not find her contact.

"-sigh- I can't find it. Guess I'll just have to go home and get my glasses" she said standing up.

"Will you be okay?" Byakuya asked as Rebecca was staggering.

"Yeah, I'm not blind ya know" she said walking partially sideways.

SMACK

Rebecca had ran into the wall next to a door. She fell down to the ground, sitting and holding her hurting head.

"I told you" Byakuya said walking up to the sitting girl.

"Ouch. Okay, you got me. Can you please help me back home?" she asked looking up to what she thought was Byakuya. She was actually looking up at a statue next to the door.

"You want the statue to help you back?" said Byakuya.

"Wh- This is a statue?!" she said touching it.

"Geez, you really must be almost blind without your contacts" he said holding out his hand to help her back up.

Rebecca could vaugely see Byakuya's hand stretching down to her, so she accepted the offer for help and stood up.

"Okay, so you do know where my little apartment is right? You were just there earlier" she said.

"Yes, I know where it is" he replied.

Rebecca grabbed Byakuya's arm as he led the way to her house.

"Rebecca" Byakuya said.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you not just pull the hair from your other eye so that you can see from that one? Also, why do you have hair covering only one of your eyes. Is it your sense of fashion or something?" he asked as Rebecca was still clinging to his arm.

"Ya want to know why I cover this eye?" she asked.

"Well if its okay with you" he said.

"Okay, but you cant tell any one else okay?" she said turning to face him letting go of his arm.

"I understand" he said also turning to face her.

Rebecca hesitently pulled the blonde hair from her one eye, uncovering it. Her left eye was a bright red color, obviously unnatural to any race of human.

As Byakuya saw her eye, a flash-back came apon him.

It was very many years back, when Byakuya was still a boy.

"Grandfather. Welcome home" he said rushing towards him.

"Hello Byakuya. I heard an interesting story today and thought that you would like to hear it" he said.

It was extreemly rare for Byakuya's grandfather to do this sort of thing, so Byakuya was over joyed.

"Of course grandfather" he said.

"Well, I heard that a long time ago that there was a special being, not known to be human or shinigami. There was only one of this mysterious person, so he was never given a proper name and he wore an eyepatch. At first, the man lived on earth, living his life as a normal human. Though at first he did not notice anything, the man was slowly devoloping power as a living being. This was impossible for something like that to happen. So it was very suspicious. After a while, the man was called by a former shinigami to make a decision weather to stay on earth, or go to soul society where his powers could be used. The man chose to go to soul society, for his powers could then be awakened. As he became a shinigami, his speed was like none other. It was 50 times the fastest shunpo with out even trying. This man had incredible power like none other. After a while though, he started to get sick. Nobody could figure out what it was, and it had started since he had become a shinigami. It progressed for a long time, although as it started to clear up, things turned for the worse"

Byakuya was still in his flashback, he did not want to remember it. It had just come to him.

"Another shinigami than asked the man why he always wore the eyepatch. He showed the other shinigami what was under it. He had a bright red eye. Not possible for any normal being"

Byakuya then noticed that everything that had happened in the old legend had happened the same to Rebecca. He did not try to hide the look of terror on his face. He remembered the end of the legend, though he tried to not think about it. Rebecca is different. I will protect her. The same thing will not happen twice. This is what Byakuya thought not paying any attention to what was happening around him at the time.

"Bya!" he heard as he snapped back into reality.

"Bya, are you okay?!" asked Rebecca franticly as even though she could not really see well, she could tell that something was off with Byakuya.

"Yes, I'm fine" he said looking at her.

"Geez! Ya scared the hell outta me there! Ya didn't answer or anything, was it really that shocking?" she asked.

"No, I was just a bit . . . suprised" he said.

"Really? I thought you wouldn't see it as that much of a big deal. I mean, I just don't show anyone it cause it's embarrasing is all" she said.

Rebecca started rambling on about how when she was younger she had always wondered if the eye had mind reading powers and such, though she was just rambling on to herself as Byakuya started thinking to himself again.

"Oi!" he heard as he felt Rebecca grip his arm again.

"Ya dozed off again. We aren't gunna make it back it ya keep doin' that. I'm havin a sleep over with Isane tonight so I have to get back at some point" she said.

"A sleepover with Isane?" he asked.

"Yeah, why ya askin?" she said.

"Well, it's nothing much. I just heard rumors that she is a very noisy person while sleeping" he said.

"She snores?" she asked.

"Not exactly" he replied.

"Oh well, I'm a pretty deep sleeper, so i'll be fine" she said smiling not knowing the tortures that would be happening later.

After a little bit of walking, Byakuya and Rebecca finally got to her house.

"Thanks Bya, can ya help me find my glasses once we get in?" she asked as they walked up to the door.

"Okay" he said.

So the two walked into the small house.

"Hm, your house is not very big. I thought that they gave other captains bigger ones than this" he said as he had a huge mansion house because of his family position.

"Yeah but I'm used to living in an apartment, so I asked to live in a smaller place" she said.

"I see" he said leading Rebecca over to the couch. As she sat down, he asked her where the glasses were.

"Oh, there over by the sink" she said pointing over to the bed.

"Thats not the sink Rebecca, thats the bed" he said.

So Byakuya walked over to the sink to see where they were sitting. They were at the edge of the sink, so he picked them up and brought them to her.

"Thanks Bya" she said as she slipped on the sleek black and majenta glasses.

With her glasses on, she looked as if she was the total opposite of what she really was. She looked like she was a smart, rich, sweet loving girl that was totally innocent, weak, super generous, and could not hurt a fly.

"I feel like a nerd" she said very bluntly ruining the mood taking a sip of beer.

"They make you look smart" Byakuya said.

Rebecca's bangs were still covering her eye with the glasses on.

"Thanks, but I really do feel like a geek now" whined Rebecca. "Bya! What if they ask me math questions!?" she whined even louder thumping her face into her thighs still sitting on the couch.

"Math questions?" he asked.

"Yes! I wore these in school one day because I was tired and I didn't feel like putting in my contacts. Although in math class, the teacher said that I should come demonstrate how to put pi into something or something. Then he kept making me answer stupid questions that I didn't know!" she yelled as she was getting angry at the thoughts.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to take care of all the math questions that anyone asks you" he said.

"Thank you so much!" she said jumping up from the couch and hugging him.

There was then a knock at the door.

"Isane!" she said running to the door.

"Hey Isane" Rebecca said opening the door for her.

"Hi Rebecca! How are you doing. . . Kuchiki-Taicho! What are you doing here?" asked a very suprised Isane.

"I was just helping Rebecca get back home. I'll be leaving now" he said walking towards the door.

"Cya Bya! Thanks!" she said waving at him.

Byakuya walked out the door, shutting it behind him. He then went back to his captains room.

"(Hm, I'm in a good mood because of course I was just with Rebecca and she just hugged me. Though I am in a bad mood because of what I remembered. Emotions are very weird things)" he thought to himself shunpoing to his room.

"He helped you get back? What happened?" asked Isane.

"Oh I just happened to lose my contact for this eye, so I was almost blind without it. He led me back home so that I could get my glasses" she said.

"Oh, I see. He sounds more generous than normal. And your glasses look so cute on you" she said.

"Thanks" Rebecca said smiling.

So the two kept on talking for a while. After asking some questions, Rebecca had found out that Byakuya liked the number 7 and he liked to eat grapes.

"Sorry I can't tell you anything more about him. I don't really know him all that well, so it's a little difficult" the tall girl said.

"Nah, it's fine. I just wanted to get something for Bya's birthday" Rebecca said drinking a juice box.

Rebecca and Isane then heard a loud bang on the door.

"I'll get it" Rebecca said hopping up from where she was sitting.

As she opened the door, she saw Renji. Obviously something was up, he did not seem normal.

"Yo Renji, whats up?" she said leaning against the door.

"What did you do to my captain! One minute he is in a great mood, the next he is like a mine field! Taicho is always calm! Something is obviously wrong with him! Didn't you two make up?" he said obviously weirded out by his captains odd behaviour.

"Yeah, we're fine. I dunno why he's like that though. Probably just his 'time of the month'" she said quietly to Renji.

"Huh?! Are you stupid?!" he said.

Rebecca then burst out laughing.

"I just wanted to see your reaction. That was halarious! -cough-" she said still laughing after she had just coughed up blood.

"Dude, your gunna end up killin' your self if ya keep laughin" Renji said.

"Nah, I'll be fine" Rebecca said whiping her mouth.

"Anyways, I dunno why Bya's like that. I'll ask him bout' it tomorrow" she said.

"Okay then. Cya" Renji said.

"Bye" she said closing the door behind him.

Rebecca then went back to her sleepover with Isane. Over the evening they had a fun time, and they ate cup ramen for dinner. Isane had heard rumors about Rebecca's cooking, so she suggested the easy make meal.

After watching a few episodes of the anime Black Lagoon, the two had fallen asleep on the couch. It was a small couch, so the two of them had just managed to stay on it with out falling off, though they were a little cramped they did not mind. (Rebecca had brought a television back from the living world to soul society)

"The number is blue!" Isane yelled suddenly sitting up.

Rebecca had fallen off the couch onto the carpet because of the sudden movement.

"W-What hap-pend?" Rebecca said rubbing her eyes.

"I had a weird dream!" Isane said completly awake now.

"(I guess this is what Bya mentioned earlier about the rumors going around about her being a noisy sleeper)" Rebecca thought rubbing her temples. She yawned and then climbed back onto the couch. "-sigh- Okay then, I guess I'll go back to sleep then" Rebecca said pulling the blanket over the two.

"Good night" Isane said.

So the two went back to sleep, though throughout the night Isane had done the same time two more times.

It was then 12 in the morning. Rebecca heard a knock at the door. She reluctantly stood up and answered the door. It was Kira.

"Hey Rebecca. I was just seeing if you were okay. You don't have your vacation day today, so I thought something might be wrong" he said.

"Huh, why are you so damn happy" Rebecca said with an evil look on her face as an evil aura came around her.

Rebecca was only half awake, and she was in a horrible mood. She was NOT a morning person, and it did not help that Isane kept her up half the night.

"U-Um Rebecca..." Kira said.

"What!" she snapped.

"U-U-Umm, I'll come back later! Excuse me" he said at his evil looking captain.

Rebecca than fell over onto her vice captain.

"O-Oi, are you okay?" he said holding up his captain.

"Please Kira" she quietly said.

"What is it?" he said back.

"I can't stand it here anymore! Let me sleep at your house for a few hours!" she yelled still being held up by her vice captain.

"Okay, but we still have work today" he said.

"I'll work late tonight, but I NEED to sleep" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Okay, lets go then" he said.

"Can you give me a piggy back?" she half mumbled closing her eyes.

"Okay" he said leaning over.

Rebecca than got onto Kira's back. It was harder for Kira to shunpo with her on his back, so he just decided to walk. Almost instantly Rebecca had fallen asleep on Kira's shoulder.

"(Hm, our captain is sorta cute. Ah, its not like I like her or anything. She's just like a little sister cute)" he thought smiling looking at Rebecca asleep on his shoulder.

So Kira carried his captain to his house. They got in and he set her on the bed. As she layed down, she almost instantly curled into a ball in her sleep.

"Guess I should leave a note for her, she probably won't remember what happened" he said to himself looking for a pen and paper.

After Kira had written her a note, he looked over at her. He noticed that she was wearing glasses. Even though he did not wear glasses, he knew that you were not supposed to sleep with them on. So he walked over to her and took off the glasses. When he did that, he saw Rebecca's other eye.

"Wow! Thats so cool!" he said to himself. "So thats why she has her hair like that. Man, I can't wait till me and Rebecca go on a vacation to the real world. It's going to be so fun!"

Kira than sat the glasses on the table close to the bed. He then headed out the door to get back to work. As he opened the door, he saw Hisagi.

"Oh hey Kira, I was just comin' over to see if ya wanna go drinkin tonight" he said.

"Well, I don't know if I can tonight. I'm sorta busy with stuff" Kira sighed.

"Aww, what kind of stuff?" Hisagi said.

Kira turned sideways so that Hisagi could see Rebecca fast asleep on his bed.

"Ah, I see. You and Rebecca were up all night together" Hisagi said chuckling.

"No, it's not like that" he said. "I came to see where Rebecca was this morning and when she opened the door she collapsed on me. She said she was super tired."

"Oh? Why didn't she just sleep in her own house?" Hisagi asked.

"Well she was having a sleep over with Isane" Kira said.

"Ahh, that explains it. Well then, I guess I'll catch ya later" Hisagi said waving and walking away.

"-sigh- I guess it was good that it was only Hisagi who came. What would other people say if they saw this?" he thought.

Kira then looked back at his captain. "Goodnight" he said walking out the door.

END OF CHAPTER 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

By: Tomatopiranha

Writers note: Okay guys, here is chappy 14 (of course) as i said in the last chapter i already had this written a long time ago, idk if i'll be able to continue though i'll try my best to! Thx for reading nd writing i luv all of u! ^.^

It's getting harder to control. Why? I.. I need to.. control it. I must. If not, my friends.. they will.. be hurt! Stop. Stop it. Stop!

Rebecca fell from the bed in Kira's house gripping her head tightly between her thighs. She had her hand over her left eye. She yelled in pain as she felt like her skull was going to collapse.

"-knock knock- Hello? Are you okay in here? Oi" Ukitake said from outside the door.

He was feeling a little bit better than normal that day, so he decided to take a walk. As he was randomly walking around different squads, he stumbled across where Kira's house was. He heard a yell and a loud thump from Kira's room. It did not sound like him, so Ukitake was worried.

Rebecca paid no attention to the knocking outside of the door as the pain was almost to hard to bare.

"Oi! Are you okay in there?!" Ukitake said now pounding on the door extreemly worried. "I'm coming in" he said opening the door.

He walked in to see Rebecca cringing on the floor with her head in her hands. He could tell she was in immense pain, for he himself had expirienced pain because of sickness.

"Rebecca! Are you okay?" he said walking over to her.

She could not answer. She could not see or now hear anything going on around her.

I.. must... control it!

Rebecca's reiatsu than exploded.

"Akk, what's going on?" Ukitake wondered.

He then saw Rebecca after the reiatsu cleared up. She had a small scar coming from her neck.

"What the hell happened?" Ukitake said kneeling over to Rebecca.

"U-Ukita-ke?" she said looking up at him.

"Yes, it's me, Ukitake. What happened here? I'm going to take you to fourth squad okay?" he said.

Rebecca looked up at Ukitake. He seemed like a big teddy bear. He was like an uncle to her. Rebecca than fell over hugging Ukitake like a bear. He patted her on the head.

"O-kay" she said with complete trust in the white haired shinigami.

So Ukitake picked up Rebecca and shunpoed to fourth squad.

"Oh, Ukitake. Whats wrong?" Unohana said as Ukitake appeared.

Rebecca then burst out in a rage of coughing.

"Rebecca are you okay?" Ukitake said.

Right after that, Ukitake then also broke into a fit of coughing.

The two of them slumped down onto the floor, both coughing up blood. They were both exausted. Rebecca from what happened earlier, and Ukitake from shunpoing with Rebecca when still feeling somewhat ill.

"Hanataro, please come help me" Unohana said.

"Oh, hai" he said running over.

So the two sick captains were put in the same room, where Unohana and Hanataro were taking care of them.

After they had been put in the room, Rebecca had passed out. Unohana said it was because of exaustion.

"Huh? Where am I?" Rebecca said sitting up putting her hand to her head as she woke up.

"Ah, please don't sit up so suddenly Smith-Taicho" Hanataro said.

"Hm? Why what happened?" she asked.

"You don't remember?" Ukitake said from the hospital bed next to hers.

"Oh, your here to Ukitake?" she said.

"Yeah"

Ukitake then explained all of what had just happened.

"Ehh? Seirously? Man, I really wish I knew what was wrong with me" Rebecca said sighing.

"Excuse me" Rebecca heard from the door behind her.

She turned her head to the door and recognised the familiar reiatsu. It was Byakuya standing in the door frame.

"Ah, hey Bya" she said slightly coughing into her hand.

"What did you get yourself into this time?" he said walking over to her bedside.

"Well, I don't remember it, but Ukitake helped me" she said looking over at Ukitake.

"Thank you" Byakuya said to him.

"(Wow, he's grown alot since he was younger. It makes me feel like an old geezer.)"

"It's no problem" Ukitake said with his usual smile.

"Oh, by the way Bya" Rebecca said.

"Yes?"

"Happy Birthday!" she said smiling.

Byakuya was slightly suprised. He did not tell anyone that it was his birthday.

"Sorry, I didn't get ya a present. I was gunna but then a bunch of stuff happened and I didn't get to get you anything" she said.

"Thank you, how did you know it was my birthday?" he asked.

"Ah, well I looked into it a little. It's pretty easy to find out stuff like this" she said smiling.

"Oh, and by the way. I think I left my glasses in Kira's house. I should go get them" Rebecca said trying to stand up.

"No Smith-Taicho! You have to rest for a little bit" Hanataro said.

"But I can't see without my glasses" she whined wanting to get up.

"What were you doing in Kira's house?" Byakuya asked.

"Well I didn't get any sleep with Isane with me. So in the morning Kira came over and he said that I could sleep at his place. He went back to work after that, and I guess thats when I got really sick and Ukitake showed up. I'm pretty sure that I didn't bring them with me" she said.

Ukitake chuckled. "If you can't see without your glasses, how are you going to make it there?" he asked.

"Oh, well. Umm" she said sitting back in her hospital bed.

"I'll get them for you" Byakuya said.

"Really? Thanks Bya!" Rebecca said.

"It's no problem" he said shunpoing away to Kira's house.

"He really has changed" Ukitake said.

"Really?" Rebecca said.

"Yeah, when he was younger he was very short tempered and clumsy, and now when he's around you he seems a tad nicer" Ukitake said.

"He was clumsy?" Rebecca said suprised.

"Yeah, he was so cute" Ukitake said smiling remembering the chibi Byakuya.

Byakuya then came back with Rebecca's glasses.

"Here" he said handing them to her.

"Thanks Bya!" she said sliding on the slick glasses.

"Those look good on you" Ukitake said from his bed.

"Haha, thanks" she said smiling.

"It's no problem. I will be taking Rebecca back to her house now" Byakuya said to Unohana.

"Rebecca needs to rest. She will be staying here Byakuya" Unohana said.

"It's okay. I can take her home" he said.

"I said, Rebecca needs to stay and rest here. Right, Byaukya" Unohana said with an evil look in her eye.

Unohana then gave an evil glare to Byakuya. He glared back. They then glared at each other for a minute.

"Fine, I'll come and get her later" Byakuya said walking out the door.

"Ah, she won" Hanataro said to himself suprised.

"Wow, she is amazing" Ukitake said.

"Bye Bya" Rebecca said waving from her bed.

After a little while, Unohana and Hanataro had other patients to attend to, so they left Ukitake and Rebecca to rest. Rebecca and Ukitake had both fallen asleep in their hospital beds when Kiyone and Sentaro walked in.

"Taicho! I heard that you were in the hospital, are you okay?" Kiyone said running in.

"No, I heard first that he was in the hospital!" Sentaro said.

"What? Why you" Kiyone said getting cut off by Sentaro.

"What is Taicho doing sleeping in the same room as Smith-Taicho!" he said pointing to the sleeping captain.

"Waa!" Kiyone said suprised.

"We have to help Taicho, we have to move her somewhere else so that Taicho will be pure!" Sentaro said not knowing what had happened.

"Yes! Lets move her somewhere else" Kiyone agreed.

So Kiyone and Sentaro undid the locks on the wheels on the bed so that they could move it. They could not choose where to move it, so they decided on leaving it in 11th squads barraks. The reason, because they could not decide on anywhere else. So the two of them secretly rolled the still sleeping girl out of fourth squad, making sure not to come across Unohana, because they knew that if she could them they would both be dead.

So the two of them made it outside of fourth squad without being caught.

"Phew, we made it out alive" Sentaro said relieved.

"Yeah, although, why did we choose to go to eleventh squad?" Kiyone asked.

"Hm, I dunno. Cause you refused to let us drop her off at captain commanders office" Sentaro replied.

"Well, then why the hell are we climbling over a hill right now?" Kiyone said.

"I told you, we can't let Unohana-Taicho catch us or we're gunna be killed. We have to make sure no one see's us"

"Whatever" Kiyone sighed.

As the two reached the top of the hill with the hospital bed, took a break.

"Geez, this is hard. It's a good thing that I'm so devoted to Taicho" Kiyone said stretching her arms.

"You? I'm a hundred times more devoted than you are!" Sentaro said.

"Hah, you wish!"

As the two were arguing, the hospital bed with a still sleeping Rebecca started to roll back down the hill. The two were so involved in their fighting that they did not notice the bed rolling down the hill till it was already half way down.

"Ahh! Sentaro!" Kiyone said pointing.

"What is it? OH MY GOD!" he yelled.

Rebecca was exausted, so even with all the commotion she did not wake up. The bed rolled down towards a porch where Ikkaku and Yumichika were walking.

"Oh crap! What do we do?!" Kiyone yelled pulling at Sentaro's uniform.

"Lets run for it!" he said shunpoing away.

"Hey, wait for me!" she said following him.

As Rebecca was rolling down the hill on the hospital bed, the wheel hit a bump. This made her wake up and she sat up to see herself rolling down a hill.

"What the hell!?" she yelled.

"Hey did you here that?" Yumichika said looking over.

"What?" Ikkaku said before it was to late.

Yumichika had taken a step back since he saw it before Ikkaku did, though Ikkaku did not see the bed rolling down the hill towards them, only to be hit head on by it.

-SMACK-

Rebecca had used lightning step to get off the bed before it hit Ikkaku. She stood next to Yumichika.

"Yo Yumichika" she said to him as he burst out in laughter.

"What the hell was that for dammit!?" Ikkaku yelled jumping up from the ground.

Rebecca put her hand over her mouth hiding her laughter.

"Oi oi oi! I said what was that?!" he said.

"Sorry Ikkaku, I really don't know what happened" she said.

"Whaddya mean ya don't know what happened?" he said.

"Well, last I knew me and Ukitake were in the hospital and I fell asleep. Then I was rolling down a random hill for who knows why" she said.

"What an un-beautiful was to wake up" Yumichika said swishing his hair with his hand.

"Geez, what the hell" Ikkaku said brushing off.

"Hey Rebecca, don't you think that Ikkaku would look good with makeup?" Yumichika asked.

"Well, it sorta random. But yeah, he would look better with make up since he's bald" Rebecca said.

"I'm not bald damnit! And I told ya Yumichika, I'm not puttin' on any stupid make up!" Ikkaku yelled.

Rebecca and Yumichika were thinking the same thought. They both walked towards Ikkaku.

"W-Wait guys. Whaddya think you're doin?!" he said as he backed up as the other two walked towards him.

About twenty minutes later.

"There, I'm done!" Rebecca said turning around Ikkaku in a spinny chair.

The two had strapped Ikkaku to a chair to put make up on him.

"Augh! You made him look gothic!" Yumichika shrieked.

"What? No, he looks cooler this way!" she said.

"You drew a skull on the back of his head!" he yelled.

"Well if someone walks behind them they will think that he is a skeleton man" she said smiling.

"Hey guys" he said.

"Hm?" they said both looking at him.

"Why the hell did ya kidnap me and give me a makeover?! Youre both dead once I get outta here!" he yelled.

"Haha, if ya can catch me" Rebecca said smiling.

There was then a knock on the door. Yumichika answered the door to see Byakuya.

"Kuchiki-Taicho! Why are you here?" Yumichika said.

"I followed Rebecca's reiatsu here. Where is she?" he said looking in to see Rebecca standing next to Ikkaku who was strapped to a chair.

"Hey Bya!" she said smiling waving her hand.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Giving Ikkaku a makeover!" she said spinning the chair around showing the large skull drawn on Ikkaku's shaved head.

Byakuya couldn't help but slightly smile. It seemed so much like something Rebecca would do.

"(Oh my god! Kuchiki-Taicho just smiled! What the hell, I've never seen him smile before!)" Yumichika thought.

"You were just in the hospital, you should rest. I can walk you home" he said.

"Okay, cya guys" Rebecca said patting Ikkaku's shiny head.

"Oi! Don't pat my head!" he said from the seat.

"Bye" Yumicika said as the two walked out the door.

So the two walked to Rebecca's house talking along the way. Once they got there, Rebecca asked if Byakuya wanted to eat dinner with her. It was already late, and Byakuya hadn't eaten. He accepted on the terms that he would cook.

Rebecca sat down at the little table in the middle of the room where a pile of papers were. She put her up in a ponytail like she usually did before working. At first, Byakuya noticed that other than her bangs, the dye in her hair was starting to fade, leaving her hair looking a mix of black and blondish brown. Though he then saw the scar on the back of Rebecca neck.

"Rebecca, whats that?" he asked after putting on a pot of water to the stove.

"What?" she asked as he walked up to her.

"On your neck, that scar. When did you have that?" he asked.

"A scar?" she said walking up to a mirror.

"Oh my god! The hell? I musta got this this morning" she said looking in the mirror.

The scar ran from her neck to the tip of her shoulder.

"Why, what happened this morning?" he asked.

Rebecca then explained what had happened earlier that morning.

"I guess that's why I have this scar then" she said frowning in the mirror.

The timer on the oven went off, meaning that Byakuya's food was done. He pulled it out and it smelled delicious.

"Wow! That smells great!" she said.

"Thank you" he said putting the food onto two plates.

Once he had divided the food he set the plates on the table and Rebecca walked over.

"Itadekimasu" they both said sitting at the small table.

"Ahh! Bya your food is so amazing! It's like all fancy also! Kyaa this is great!" she said as it almost seemed that she was glittering.

Rebecca kept on rambling to herself about how amazing Byakuya's food was while eating as much as she could.

"(She eats so much, yet she's like a stick. I wonder where all that food goes)" Byakuya wondered.

After eating Byakuya went home and Rebecca went back to doing her paperwork. After working for about a half an hour she heard a bump outside.

She wondered what it was, so she picked up her sword and walked to the door. Rebecca had no idea why, but she had thought that it was an intruder. She opened the door and jumped out with swinging her still sheathed sword at the noise. It was night time so Rebecca could not really see.

A hand then stopped the swinging zambaktou that still had it's cover on. Rebecca was suprised, it was Unohana.

"U-Unohana! Sorry!" Rebecca said.

"Thats not a problem Rebecca. The problem is, why did you escape the hospital" Unohana said staring evily at her.

"U-Umm" Rebecca said trying to explain to no avail.

Rebecca then used lightning step and appeared ontop of the roof. She stuck her head over the side of the roof, looking down at Unohana.

"I know your up there" Unohana said looking up.

"EEP!" she gasped as she dissapeared running away from the so called "demon healer", or so as Kempachi had called her.

END OF CHAPTER 14


End file.
